Leave Out All The Rest
by buffymorpher2000
Summary: Faith is the head slayer at the Cleveland academy, Ashley is a slayer who relies on herself and thinks she is already the best, Dawn wants to be a watchers but also wants her sister’s attention, Buffy wants only the best for her sister, and Spencer just
1. Say It Right

**Timeline**: Post season 7.

**Rating**: Pg-13 but eventually NC17

**Pairing**: B/F, S/A, D/?

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy but I will manipulate them to do as I please, no money involved though.

**A/N**: This is my first crossover and I wasn't planning to do it but my love for SON and Buffy is just too strong. I have no beta so anyone willing is welcome. I have cookies ;)

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**Chapter One: Say It Right**

"Spencer! Spencer come downstairs for a moment!" Paula Carlin yelled from the bottom of the stairs, with a loud groan and sigh being heard Paula knew her daughter was on her way.

"What is it mom, Chelsea is going to be here any moment and I'm not even ready yet." The annoyed teen spoke

"Sorry," her mother replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "but I just assumed that you'd want to know that I just got off the phone with your cousin who was curious to see if you were still interested in learning everything there is to know about UCLA."

The loud and excited scream caused a smile to form on the older Carlin's face as she watched her daughter jump around.

"Serously? Please don't tell me you're kidding." Asked the younger blonde. "No Spencer, I'm not and I already told her yes so don't make any plans for"

"Oh my God!" the screaming continued with some rambling thrown in, "I haven't seen here in months, this summer is going to be so amazing, I can't believe it, we can go to the beach, check out the campus, do some shopping, I just can't believe," the young girl stopped mid sentence and turned to her mother, "wait a minute. Mom I thought Dawn wasn't going to be around this summer."

"Well honey," Paula paused wondering just how to break the news, "as you know next week is the family trip back to Ohio to visit your grandmother, aunts and uncles, and, well, instead of coming back home with us you're going to Cleveland, for the summer."

"What?!" screamed Spencer

"Cleveland?!"

"Please calm down, you're making a scene and yes, Cleveland."

"Cleveland?" an angry whisper replaces a shocked scream

"I told you last week I needed to go look over one of the slayer headquarters this summer."

"Yeah, you did, but I just thought you were talking about one of the slayer centrals OUTside of the country. I thought maybe you were thinking about checking on your double in Italy or visiting Kennedy and Willow in Brazil or maybe even checking on the construction Xander's doing in England, him and Giles have to got be annoyed with each other by now."

"Dawnie," Buffy spoke softly trying to calm her sister down "I know Cleveland doesn't sound exciting but there is something really important there I need to go keep an eye on."

"Like what, Faith?" Spoke the brunette as she glared across the restaurant table, "I thought you said this summer was all about me and you and some sisterly bonding, not about rekindling last summer's late night hook up."

"And I meant what I said, me and you will, wait. Hook up? I told you nothing happened, what you saw was,"

"Whatever, I don't care about last summer," the younger Summers cut in "Buffy, I'm tired of coming in second to your precious slayers. All year they get your attention, you teach them and train them, and when I bring home straight A's you're busy but when they slay their first vamp it's like you want to throw them some kind of parade."

"Dawnie," the older sister spoke sympathetically, while reaching across the table to clasp her sister's hand "you know that's not true. Yes during the year I'm very busy but you know I'm never to busy for you. I am very proud of everything you do at school and this summer is really about you." Watching her sister glare, lean back in her chair, and follow all that up with an roll the slayer knew it was time to come clean, "Fine, I was trying to surprise you but you really are the reason we are going to Cleveland. I actually have been paying attention to your school work, and the straight A's in seven classes has proved how serious you are with your studies and responsibilities. Anyway, after a long long talk with Giles I finally agreed that, if you still wanted it, you could start training to be a watcher."

"What?!" a shriek from the younger Summers sister caused their table to once again become center of attention, or rather, the center of much angered looks. "Are you serious?!"

"Dawn, indoor voice please."

"Buffy" spoke an impatient but quieter Dawn.

"Yes I am, But," The slayer spoke quickly before another teenage scream could be let out "that only happens if the girl Faith picked out for you finishes her training and passes all requirements needed to slay on her own."

Pausing to process this information the former key glances back at her sister "Why wouldn't she?"

Relieved to finally have her sister back to calm and rational the older girl responded, "I don't know. Faith hasn't actually talked to me about this at all. After I talked to Giles about everything, he called Robin because a lot of the girls in Cleveland are from California, so he thought there may be someone there for you. Robin called me and said Faith has a girl that is perfect but every time I try to get more information on this perfect girl he barely has anything to tell me. All I know is that Faith has personally taken her under her wing and thinks the two of you would work well together."

"Well what does Faith tell you about her?"

"Nothing, she hasn't been returning my calls and seeing how I have an interest in one of the slayers in Cleveland and I haven't visited the school since it opened I figured it was do time I did a little look around."

"Again I have to ask, what does Faith think of that? Cleveland is basically her territory." The brunette asked curiously

"Nothing, she hasn't returned my calls so how could I tell her. I brought up my idea to Robin and he agrees, plus he thinks it will boost the moral of all the girls stuck there over the summer."

"So does that mean I'm going to be stuck there as well over the summer learning to be all watchery while general Buffy makes sure the girls are in tip top shape?" A less than excited Dawn asked

"No, I told you this summer is about you and fun. Giles gave me a list of books you have to look over while in Cleveland and I do have actual business to look over while there but there is fun for you to be had."

"Oh yeah books are always exciting." Dawn rolled her eyes

"Actually not so much books, more so our favorite cousin who has been rather curious about UCLA." Buffy smile while leaning back in her chair watching the realization express itself on her sister's face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No Faith I'm being quite serious."

In the large office of Robin Wood an angry brunette is huffing and puffing as she paces back and forth. "Faith calm down this isn't the end of the world, it's one visit." The pacing immediately stops and the ex rogue sends a glare towards her ex-lover "Yeah it's just one visit from general Buffy. This is my school," the brunette smiles sheepishly when the man lets out a cough "I mean our school. The minute she walks in here it is all going to be about her and what she wants to change about this place."

Letting out a sigh, Robin stands and walks over to the brunette slayer to try to find a way to calm down. "Listen Faith, I know you and Buffy are not the best of friends but everyone knows when she came up with the idea for these schools and picked who was going to be in charge she put trust into those people. There has not been one instance yet where she has visited an HQ and changed it into what she wanted."

Letting out a snort the brunette obviously looked to disagree "You know the difference Roby, everyone else is part of her precious Scooby's and they could do no wrong. The minute she steps a foot in here everything will change."

Making a sigh of his own, Robin was quickly seeing less amusement in this conversation and was ready to get to what was really going on. "What's the real problem Faith? We both know having Buffy around is not going to be so horrible, hell the last time you guys were around each other"

"That was different." Faith cut in "This isn't about B and me."

"No it isn't," The ex principle said finally getting what was going on "and do not try to play the she is the good slayer and the girls are going to fall all over her thing because we both know it's not that either. Yes Buffy being here is going to be big news but you know that only means the girls will be on their best behavior."

Walking over to the window that over looked the outside training grounds Faith sighed to herself. "Not every girl."

Finally seeing the problem completely a side smile spread on Robin's face as he stared over at the concerned slayer, "Ah, I almost forgot,"

"ASHLEY!"

Five slayers jumped when the name was suddenly screamed, breaking all silence they had while studying. Instead of going back to their work the girls filed out of the dorm room and into the hall to watch an angry red head begin to pound on one of the other dorm doors. "Ashley, open this fucking door!"

Watching on in amusement the others stared at the obviously pissed slayer and then tried to contain their laughter when they realized that she just noticed the door was actually unlocked. Stepping back from the door for a moment the red head looked as though she was trying to calm herself down as much as possible. After letting out a few breathes the other slayers watched as the unknown slayer pushed open the door in front of her and march in, excitement went through the girls watching on in the hall as they realized the door was left ajar. Scampering over the eavesdropping slayers saw the red head yelling at a brunette as she lay on her bed.

"Who do you think you are Ashley? How could you do this to me?!"

The brunette seemed confused and annoyed tat being bothered. As for the red head she just kept on staring waiting for a reply but when the brunette just kept staring back the red head just lost it. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" she screamed while throwing her hands in the air.

Still looking confused the brunette held up her finger in a jester that could be taken as 'hold on' and leaned to take out what looked like her ipod. Hitting one of the buttons the Ashley then went and moved her hair back showing the headphones she had on. Realizing that everything she had just said had been tuned out by music both enraged the red headed slayer and amused the audience of slayers watching on. Making no effort to put her stuff away quickly the brunette slowing wrapped the cord of her headphones around the ipod, put it on a pillow next to her, and crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back to look over at the irate girl next to her. "What?"

"What?" the red head replied in an icy tone "All you have to say is what?"

Rolling her own eyes and throwing a glare at the pissed off slayer, Ashley restates her question. "What do you want?"

Nostrils' flaring the red head's face begins to match her hair. "What do I want? I want to know what you were doing with my roommate last night."

Smirking to herself the brunette slayer had no hesitation in answering, "Giving her a goodbye fuck. You know, like the one I gave you last week."

Whipping her hand out to smack the smirk off Ashley's face her hand gets stopped mid air and her body gets slammed into the nearest wall. "Don't even think about it princess."

Holding back tears the red head tries to push the brunette off of her. "I thought you liked me."

"I thought you knew better." Came the harsh reply "I told you what I wanted and that's all it was. Now get the fuck out of my room before I stop being so nice."

Walking toward the door the red head finally notices the onlookers as they try to quickly disperse. As eyes follow her as she slowly walks back down the hall. Some looks grace her with sympathy but most hold pity. Ashley Davies isn't the type to change, for anyone.


	2. One Day More!

**Timeline**: Post season 7.

**Rating**: Pg-13 but eventually NC17

**Pairing**: B/F, S/A, D/?

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy but I will manipulate them to do as I please, no money involved though.

**A/N**: This is my first crossover and I wasn't planning to do it but my love for SON and Buffy is just too strong. I have no beta so anyone willing is welcome. I have cookies ;)

Chapter 2: One Day More!

The summer before college is supposed to be the best summer of all. It's the summer you spend saying goodbye to friends that are going away, planning with friends that are staying, and trying to stay out as late as you can, because you don't have to grow up until college. It's the last chance you really have to be a kid and pretend that life really isn't changing. That's how Ashley thought she was going to get to spend her summer before college. She thought she would finally be able to leave the small world of Cleveland and head home to L.A., but like so many things in life Ashley isn't getting what she wants. Instead of getting one more chance to be with friends and act like a kid she is forced to stay in a world were there are no children and there is always something wishing for your death. How fun.

"I said I want you guys sprinting! This isn't some nature walk, move move move!!" Nothing screams summer more than having a drill sergeant screaming at you. "Okay girls, stop and take a knee." The sports term caused most girls to roll their eyes, while other just looked relieved to stop, Ashley's face, however, was blank. "Today was a good day," an elder slayer spoke "I know you guys felt like I'm working you hard but this is your junior summer. This is the summer that will prepare you for the tough courses and training you guys are going to go through during your final year. The preparation you receive here will make sure you're ready for everything you need to face to pass and be allowed to leave and slay with your own watcher." Whispered excitement started amongst the girl at the prospect of field work, almost every pair of eyes lit up with the exception of Ashley's. "This is going to be a hard summer, but it's worth it. Now get out of my face you guys smell." The group, minus Ashley, shared a happy laugh and got up to go to their respective dorms.

"Hey Vi?" Ashley asked while walking over to the older slayer "Yeah Ash?"

"Do you know where Faith is? I really need to speak with her."

"Yeah, last I saw her she was having another meeting with Robin, I am sure she is still there it looked serious." She said while bending over to get some of the equipment the younger girls left behind

"Thanks" Ashley replied making sure she got a nice view of Vi's backside before going of to find Faith.

If asked what the most rewarding part of being a senior staff member of the Cleveland Branch most would say, it's their office. Sure training young slayers to go out and save the world is fulfilling but knowing you put young girls in danger can also cause some sleepless nights, so yes, it's the office. For example take Robin Wood's office. As a principal he was used to a small room, with an even smaller desk, hard wooden chairs, bleak paint, and a computer that makes a typewriter seem like a gift from the Gods. However, if one was to check out his Dean of Academics office they would find a spacious room, with bright exuberant colors, a quaint ceiling fan, and a large oak desk with a computer designed by Willow that would give Bill Gates wet dreams for a month. Best of all, along with plush comfy chairs there is a sofa that most find hard to get out of because it's so damn comfortable. All in all a senior staff member's office is their home away from home, well unless you have an angry slayer pacing around and destroying any chance one mite have at peace and tranquility.

"One week! She's coming in one week?" Faith stormed

"Yes, Buffy and Dawn will be here in approximately one week and will be staying for the entire summer." Robin stated calmly trying not to make any sudden movements

"The whole fucking summer? Is she really that determined to destroy any type of fun I could have this summer?" Paused to stare at Robin, glaring because he doesn't seem to bring her good news anymore

"I really don't think any of this is about you Faith. Buffy wants to know what is going on with Ashley, Ashley is supposed to be Dawn's slayer, Dawn is coming with Buffy. You know, technically, if you didn't personally invest yourself with this one you could have ignored her presence all summer, but you didn't."

"Wow, thanks Dad. Anymore wisdom you want to impart on me because really, right now is such a good time to have a laugh at my expense."

Sighing to himself, Robin knew there was no winning this conversation. "Faith, I am in no way laughing at your expense. I am just telling you the Buffy didn't once mention you in our conversation. All she said was that she promised Dawn they would spend the summer together but she also wanted to make sure Ashley is up to par for her sister. She figure them meeting now would make everything later easier and knowing Ashley more personally would probably help her sleep better at night when they are out patrolling. It's all quite innocent and I really so no way I could have turned her away with making it seem like we're hiding something."

"Well we kind of are." Faith pointed out

"Hiding, no, more so holding back the complete truth."

Turning to face Robin, Faith wanted to argue with him, but she realized quickly that there was nothing they could do to stop hurricane Buffy from blowing into town. "You're right." The shock of that statement almost knocked Robin out of his chair "I knew sooner or later Buffy would find out, she's Buffy you know, but I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"I know Faith and I know how important Ashley is to you. She"

"Is coming down the hall" Faith said cutting Robin off before he could finish. Sighing to himself Robin continued on with their conversation even though he knew that anything he would say from this point on Ashley would hear as well "Faith I know how important these girls are to you and I think it's time to prove it to Buffy."

Before Faith was able to get on the defensive someone knocked on the office door. "Come in Ashley." Faith said never once looking at the door. When the door opened Ashley decided to stand in the doorway instead of going in the office.

"Hey Faith," The brunette asked apprehensively "do you think we could talk for a second."

Turning to the young slayer, Faith gave a more relaxed calm appearance, contrary to the glare she was shooting at the ex-principle a second ago. "Sure Ash, what do you need?"

Looking between the two faculty members the younger brunette showed less confidence then her usual persona of brashness. "Um, could I maybe talk to you alone."

"Sure Ashley, we were finished anyway." Faith said, however, when she looked back over at Robin her look clear said 'we are NOT finished'. 

"Oh my god! I can't believe you remember that!" Laughter spilled from the group as a blush rose to Dawn's cheeks.

"I do and I'm sure that old woman still remembers as well." Spencer replied causing everyone to laugh all over again

"Dawnie," Buffy said trying to calm down "what in the world possessed you to moon the lady across the street?"

"Well, she keep glaring at me and Spence through her window so I decided to give her something to really glare about." Joining in on the laughter Dawn smiled at her own immaturity "I was a kid you know, I can't be held response for the things my younger self did."

"You were fourteen." Spencer stated frankly

"And so were you and I believe I remember a little peer pressure from your part to do it in the first place."

Before fight could break out amongst the younger girls, Buffy and Clay started to speak. "So Buffy do you really think you're going to be able to handle these two for the entire summer." Chuckling at the glare that the younger ones sent him Clay looked back over to Buffy

"Well I've always been up for any kind of challenge, and while this may be my toughest one yet, I believe I can to do it." Ducking quickly from the pillows thrown their way, Buffy and Clay shared a smile at the antics of their younger siblings.

"So when are you guys headed to Cleveland. I'm sure your office must really need you if they have you flying out here after you said you were taking the summer off for a vacation."

"Well my job expects me next week but we are taking off tomorrow around the same time you guys are. As for the traveling with my job I'm used to it and in this case I'm more personally invested so I don't mind postponing my vaca. Plus it's not like I'm going to be working the entire time. I am basically making my own schedule I just need to be around, you know, to check on things." Sitting back in her chair Buffy hoped that would be the end of any questions. The Carlins, besides Spencer, know nothing about her life as a slayer and the less her family knew the better.

"You know Buffy, I think it's great what you're doing." Paula Carlin said as she entered the room. Obviously she heard Clay talking and wanted to join in on a conversation Buffy just didn't want to have. "Your mother would be so proud of you reaching out and helping those poor girls. I remember when you were in high school and all you used to care about was clothes and boys and now look at you."

"She still cares about clothes." Dawn spoke up trying to turn the unwanted attention away from her sister.

"And Dawn," Paula spoke "following in your sister's foot steps, you girls are something special." Besides a smiling Clay and teary eyed Paula the conversation for the rest of the room was quite uncomfortable. Buffy was proud of what she was doing but she doubted her mother would be happy that she was still all super slayer in change especially with so many slayers out there, but Buffy put that responsibility on their shoulders, so she needed to help them carry it. As for Dawn she knows she is not following Buffy she is making her own path, but there was no way she was going to explain the difference between slayer and watcher to her aunt. The less Aunt Paula knew the better for everyone, "I think I'm going to go repack for Cleveland" well except for Spencer. Spencer is an openly gay woman who as yet to decide on what she really wanted from life or even what career path she may want to pursue and those things were nothing to be proud of in her aunt's book. If Buffy and Dawn were to tell the Carlins the truth about the majority of their life it would only be to spare Spencer the constant comparisons.

"That's a good idea honey, if you need us to bring anything back to L.A. for you just put it in your father's bag." Smiling at her daughter as she left the room, Paula turned her attention back on her nieces. "It's been so good seeing you girls, you really need to visit more once you all come back home."

"We know," Buffy spoke up since Dawn just sat there "things have just been busy with work and Dawn in her first year of college, but we promise to come around a lot more." The Carlins were some of the only family the summers girls had left and they did genuinely feel better their night lives were getting in the way of family.

"I think I will go pack too." Treating just as the younger Carlin did

"You know Spencer has really missed Dawn. Hopefully this trip will help them reconnect. Dawn always was such a good influence on Spencer." With that said Paula took her leave of the room

"You know I hope your mom doesn't think spending a summer with me and my sister will degay her daughter." Buffy said smiling over at Clay "She does remember Willow right?" The two shared a laugh and fell into a comfortable silence, which was soon broken when they heard a loud bang followed by giggling coming from upstairs.

"Seriously Buffy, good luck with those."

"I know."


	3. Stop & Stare

I know I suck I really did plan on updating sooner but work and life have been so crazy. I have today off and i wrote a new chapter just cause you guys have been so great with the reviews.

Stop & Stare

If one was asked to name the most exciting sites in the world, most wouldn't fight for Cleveland Ohio to be on that list. However, what Cleveland lacks in excitement and glamour it makes up for in ghosts stories and real life haunting that's a dream come true for slayers in training. Furthermore, there is calmness to this city that the teachers hope for the girls to gain. This city is just as a slayer should be, surrounded by things that live in the night but relaxed and beautifully influenced by the joys of the day.

One joy in Cleveland many take solace in is a quaint café called Lucky's. Lucky's Café is a place to go enjoy fresh baked goods, a homemade cup of coffee, or have a conversation you've been putting off for weeks.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately but with the semester ending and the junior summer session beginning everything has been so crazy."

"Faith its cool, I know your schedule has been insane but,"

"Really I mean yesterday I really did want to talk but then Rona needed to go over the new schedule." Faith continued cutting off what Ashley was trying to say "I really needed to look at that to make sure everyone was were they needed to be."

Putting up her hands to stop the rambling Ashley flashed a smile to hopefully calm down the older slayer. "I get it you're busy."

Feeling guilty Faith offered up a smile of her own, "I'm never too busy for one of my girls Ash. It's just that the junior session is extremely important and if even one girl is put in the wrong stop that could mess up everything."

"I understand Faith really I do and that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you." Leaning forward Ashley moved her muffin aside to fold her hands together. In the simple movement the conversation had instantly turned from friendly to business. "Why am I here Faith?"

"Because you're a slayer in training." Faith said lightly trying to remain friendly

"Really, I am? Because last time I checked I went through my junior summer last year, did my senior year, passed all my classes, and should be going back to my family like all the other girls in my class. Why am I here Faith?"

Letting out the breathe she'd been holding through the whole conversation Faith knew she had to finally come clean, atleast to Ashley. "You're right Ash you passed your classes but not your training. That's something you need to do this summer. It's something I am giving you the chance to do this summer."

"What do you mean I failed training? I kicked everyone's ass! I was the best!" Ashley exclaimed in a harsh whisper

"As a single fighter, yes, you made everyone eat dirt and know who was on top, but we're not alone anymore Ash." Clearly trying to think before she speaks Faith paused in her words, "Being a slayer is no longer about one girl in the entire world. It's more than that and in your four years you missed that. Whenever you were in a group you always did your own thing and when on your own the level at which you attacked the other girls went from strategy to rage depending on how your day was going. When it was all over we had a choice to make and you leaving was not the one we picked."

"So we can't leave?"

"Oh Dawn don't be so dramatic, of course you guys can leave the school grounds, I just want someone with you after night fall is all." Buffy said from the back seat of the car. For the past four hours the girls had been driving from their grandmother's house to Cleveland, making stops only to switch drivers and go to the bathroom. "I can't believe you guys wouldn't let me drive."

"I can't believe you thought we would." Spencer joked from the passenger's side looking back at a pouting Buffy. "I've driven with you before, I wasn't fond of having my life flash before my eyes then and I can do without it now."

Sticking her lip out for the infamous Buffy pout the blonde slayer looked toward her sister for some support. "Dawnie tell Spence I'm not that bad anymore, tell her." The older sister pleaded.

"I really don't want to spend _all_ my time at the academy Buffy." Dawn said getting the conversation back on target and far from horrors of her sister's driving skill.

"Dawn we have gone over this, multiple times. We, me and Spencer, are here for you. We, all of us, can here a week to see the sites, take in Cleveland,"

"Get away from my mother." Spencer cut in laughing

Stopping to laugh along Buffy lightly wacked her cousin "No one knows we are here early because it's all about the quality time. Then when it's time to check out what is going on with the girls we all go together. I'll work, but not much cause it's not my school, and you guys go have your fun and shit. This isn't summer school for you guys. Well Dawnie you do have some responsibilities to take care of but other than that it's all good. No worries okay."

Noticing the support her cousin needed Spencer decided to jump in to the conversation "Dawn, for the last six months the two of us have been trying to make plans to hang out and now we have the whole summer. How is this not going to be fun?"

Smirking to her self Dawn realized Spencer was right, this wasn't Sunnydale or even L.A. she was no longer the only none superpowered girl around, she has Spencer. "You know what you guys are right. This is going to be awesome, even if Buffy is with us." The younger girls let use laughter while the bitter Buffy sat pouting in the back.

"Ha ha guys, you're all so funny." The older blonde said while rolling her eyes "Now, the hotel is down the street, lets go drop off our stuff, find a Starbucks to wake you guys up and check out what Cleveland's got going on!"

Laughing at her cousins excitement Spencer looked back over her seat, "I'm all for that plan but I know somewhere much better than Starbucks."

Silence. Faith both hated and appreciated it. Silence is golden after the bomb she just threw at Ashley. However, silence from Ashley is usually the calm before the storm.

"It's not fair." Maybe a calm storm Faith thought from Ashley's whisper, "I did everything I was asked to do. You told me if I cleaned up my act I'd graduate with everyone else and get to go home."

Sometimes Faith preferred a crazy storm "I know I said that and at the time I meant it. I still mean it, but Ash going from a crazy party girl that blows off classes and gets into fights to the emotionally cut off girl the barely passes class and only lets loose when in sparring is not what I was asking for."

Banging her hand against the table Ashley's emotions started to break through her facade of calmness and uncaring. "Then what do you want from me!"

Making eye contact with the younger slayer Faith lightly grasped her hand "That's what I want from you. I want honesty and passion, not just rage and power, because you will never make it out there if you lack the important things."

"My family is important." The smaller brunette stated stubbornly

"Fine, lets make a deal. Improve, show me you are the slayer I tell everyone you are and they can come for a visit."

Biting her lip Ashley pondered the deal put before her "I thought families weren't allowed to visit us."

Sighing to herself, Faith knew what Ashley was saying, the younger girl wanted a promise now before the rest off the faculty could say no it was against policy. Whatever Faith says next would either make or break the relationship she has tried to build with the younger slayer and they both knew that. "Family visits are against the rules," Ashley's face instantly fell "but if you promise that putting my ass on the line for you is worth it than I promise two visitors of your choice can come visit."

Instantaneously the smile came back on Ashley face, but this smile is different than all the smiles Faith has seen before, this one was genuine. "I promise Faith."

Instead of smiling along with her younger counterpart Faith sighed knowing there was more they needed to talk about. "Ashley I'm glade you are excited to give it your all but there is one more thing we need to talk about, it's serious."

Hearing the concerning in Faith's voice she knew it must be important "What is it Faith."

"Well, it's about Buffy Summer. She's"

"Buffy give it back!"

Pausing mid-sentence Faith couldn't look, but knew. "is apparently early." Looking up and over toward the now open door, two girls, a blonde and brunette could be seen holding on to a shorter yet clearly older blonde. Laughter was obviously radiating all over the three girls but what was so funny was lost to all that were observing. "If I have the keys you guys can't stop me from driving."

Looking like she was going to make a break for it Buffy looked up and around and realized they had become the center of attention. "Okay, take the keys." Buffy said quickly gaining a questioning look from her two companions "Don't look at me like that, we're being stared at by everyone." Realizing their antics have caught everyone's attentions the girls shared a laugh and went to the counter to order.

Turning quickly to Ashley Faith knew she had little time to lay all the cards on the table. "Okay Ash, basically, I want you to pass I need you to pass. The brunette over there is Dawn, Dawn is Buffy's sister, she wants to be a watcher and I want you to be her slayer and that means Buffy wants to know everything about you. She's here for the summer, you are here for the summer, show her you are the slayer I know you can be." Saying all that as quickly as she could Faith waited for Ashley's response.

"Cool." Ashley nodded calmly responding to Faith

"Cool?" Faith asked confused

"What's so cool?" Maintaining eye contacted the two brunettes realized neither of them asked that question and so turning to the left they saw a blonde waiting for a response

"Hey B." Staring at the blonde slayer Faith saw amusement in her eyes, happy with herself for finally catching the brunette off guard. "Early?"

"For you, yes. For me, no. Please Faith if anyone asks I'm not here. We're here early to site see before I have to work." Buffy answered more so eyeing the young brunette with Faith "Have we met? I haven't been to the school in a while but I usually know all the teachers at the different academies."

"I'm not a teacher I'm a student. My name is Ashley."

"Ashley?" A newcomer said coming to the table "Hi I'm Dawn, hey Faith."

Throwing Dawn a smiling Faith looked over at the third person to walk up to their table. She had never seen the blonde before but she could easily see the family resemblance to the Summer's girls. "Are they slayers too." The blonde Faith didn't know asked

"Nice way to keep a secret B." The older Brunette said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Actually she saved me and Dawn from a vampire last summer and I'm not stupid enough to believe it was a dream."

"If I wasn't sure about you all being related now I really know." Faith said laughing to herself

"This is Spencer. She's our cousin and will be keeping Dawn company while I am working. Anymore questions will be answered next week when we come to the academy. Ashley it was nice meeting you and I'm sure we will have much to talk about next time we met. Laters Faith."

Walking away from their table Faith shook her head knowing Buffy's statement was more of a promise and less of her trying to be nice to Ashley. However when she looked over to Ashley to gauge of the girl left she realized Ash may be sitting with here be she was no longer present. Glancing is the direction Ashley was staring intently at she saw the center of Ashley attention was the young blonde Spencer. Spencer, Buffy's cousin.

"Crap."


	4. Daydreamin'

Usually I like to wait until I have three or more reviews to post but since it's my b-day and I have sucked with updating frequently here is a gift for you guys.

Anyway this is probably going to be the only chap told from first person pov...it's not something I am in love with but I hope you guys like it

**Chapter 4: Daydreamin'**

_Daydream_

_I dreamt of you beneath the flowers_

_For a couple of hours_

_What a beautiful day_

Three years ago my life changed. At the time I had everything I could ever want and if I didn't have it I would get it. Well, except for friends but friends were something I neither wanted or needed, I was better off on my own. People tend to have a tendency to turn there back on me so being alone worked for me just fine.

Anyway three years ago my life was suiting me just fine. Except for school I was living the dream. Rich, hot, and hooking up with any girl I wanted, my life was the shit. One girl had to ruin it for me. "Ashley! What the fuck did you do to my door?!" I think when Kyla yelled at me that day she some how altered them to where I was. "I don't know I was just knocking and it broke!"

The shock of what happened almost stopped us from hearing the doorbell ring and one of the maids calling my name. Racing out of the room and down the stairs to get away from what I've done I ran right into a hot red head and sexy brunette. "Ashley Davies?" "Yes?" "My name is Willow, this is Kennedy and we need to talk to you."

The two felt familiar somehow, that should have been my first warning. "So what you're telling me is that everything that everything I was told was make believe really does go bump in the night." I asked thinking these two really must be insane. I think the brunette caught on to my sarcasm first because she quickly jumped into the conversation. "Listen I get that you don't believe us. First time I heard all this neither did I but it's all real. Everything Will is telling you is the truth, these things exist and they want to kill you. So here is your choice, live or die." She was blunt; I liked that and her tongue ring, very hot.

"So I am just supposed to what? Except this and you training me for lots of cash and bam I become a slayer?" Before the clearly annoyed brunette could start yelling at me the redhead, started talking. "You're chosen Ashley. You're already the slayer. You can keep on trying to pretend that you don't believe us but I know deep down you're just scared because you know we are telling you the truth. I know you know because I sense you. Are you strong Ashley? Stronger than normal? How did you wake up this morning? Bad dreams?" I wanted to leave but everything she said was true and I was frozen. "We are not here for your money, we have plenty, we're here for you. We have a school for girls like you, for slayers. There you will learn where your power came from and how to use it to stay alive and save people." "So you guys are like the x-men?" "No" "Yes" "Kennedy!" "What?! We are like the x-men! Ashley you are different from everyone else. You are special but your life and everyone you know is in danger but you have the power to stop what goes bump in the night."

"Can't you just take it away?" Wasn't I different enough "No," Willow looked sad "I could only delay it till you turned 15, but I can't take it away. I'm sorry Ashley." "So really I have no choice. I mean, if I don't go with you I could really hurt someone with these powers." I don't remember what was said after except that I had a week and then I was off to Cleveland, fucking Cleveland, to start my destiny. Kyla cried and Aiden flexed and pouted, they are not friends they are family, but that's not even the worse part.

"God. Does anything work in this stupid place?" It was the time I would ever have to go back to King High, I just wanted to clear out my locker and leave but the damn thing was stuck. "You want something?" I could feel someone behind me and I just wanted them to leave so being rude to someone I would never see again seemed like no big deal. "Err, yeah, do you know where Science lab 3 is?" New people could be so annoying did see not see I was busy? "Yes." I should have known not to answer because I dropped the stuff I was trying to take out. "Ok let me help." What a help she knocked my coffee over. "God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" "Who cares what you meant, you always gotta bring disaster where ever you go?" Be mean; don't look at her maybe she will go away. "What is your problem? I'm just trying find my way round here." "You and everyone else in this place!" I know most of what I said was more about what was going on with me and less with her but she just picked the wrong time to talk to me.

It shouldn't have matter, that conversation, that one second meeting, I was never going to see her again, but those eyes. Her eyes were a blue I'd never seen. Her face, her body, her everything was something once noticed could never be forgotten. I haven't forgotten you and now your back and barely given me a glance.

"Please stop crying, I swear things will get better." I really shouldn't make promises if I don't think I could keep them. "Dawn you can't promise that." Damn she already knew. "Spencer, listen to me, I have been there, okay not at that actual school but feeling alone, I totally know what that is like." I was really excited when Buffy first told me Spencer and the Carlin clan where moving to L.A. I used to love hanging with my cousins but this wasn't how I saw things coming about. "Spencer, trust me, you are loveable. You will be fine." "If I was so loveable then why does my mother hate me?"

I knew it wasn't about the new school. Ever since I've know Spencer she has always been shy but people always warm up to her and she knows this. "What happened between you and Aunt Paula?" Spencer sighed and leaned back onto my bed. "She hasn't said anything to me, no one word. I tell her I'm gay and she almost throws me out of the house and now nothing. It's like I don't even exist to her. Glen is nicer to me then she is." It's sad really how close they were and now nothing. "Mom wants you to come over. She wants you and Buffy to have a family dinner with us." I always used to love those dinners but since Spencer's coming out they've been tainted with Aunt Paula playing comparisons between the three of us, wish I would have known it then. "Sure, but Buffy is out of time right now on business but when she gets back I am sure she will be all for it. So besides your mother how was your first day?"

The smile that spread across her face told me everything I needed to know. "Well there was this girl," tends to be when Spencer smiles like that "I wasn't sure at first but she seems really cool, even gave me a ride here." I knew I didn't have to ask but "Let me guess, brunette?" "And hot, very hot." Spencer was always into the brunettes and that's why I knew when we saw Ashley there was going to be trouble.

"It's the first day." It was my first day when Ashley first started. "It's your first day Faith, school has been in session for weeks." Robin always was about the facts. "Whatever, it is my first day so how about you handle the tiff between the girls." I started to unpack again but I could feel Robin's eyes still on me. "Faith I know you want to relax but as the new slayer in charge it is your responsibility to settle it before anything goes any further." I knew he was right; I hate it when he is right. "Fine."

I hated detention. Even being the one in charge I still feel horrible going there. When I was still in school I lived in detention so it always feels weird nagging these kids when some of them remind me of me. "And this is the detainment room." "Don't you mean detention?" Kennedy started to chuckle to herself "Nope, detainment. They're slayers Faith, pissed off slayers. Putting them in a room and asking them to place nice didn't seem like the smart idea. What the detainment room does is neutralize their powers and gives them a relaxed feeling, all we have to do is put on these bracelets and we are unaffected. It's easier figuring out the problem when the girls are relaxed." "Willow?" "Yup, one of the first things she came up with in our first year here starting this school was this room."

It's weird how much Ken has changed. After the fall of Sunnydale Ken just followed Willow wherever she went and didn't think twice about it. Whenever one first split up Giles said he wanted to redo the council and with all the slayers around he thought teaching them would be the right thing to do, hence the slayer school. B and I weren't as excited so we took sometime off. No idea where B went but I just traveled around, when that got old I asked Giles where he wanted and here I am. "So Ken doll are you going to miss it?" "Yeah it's been great here but I like the idea of traveling around and finding slayers."

I liked Kennedy, she was sarcastic, blunt, hot and treated Willow really well. She reminds me of a calmer version of a younger me but when I walked into the detainment room it was the first time I came face to face with the angry uncontrollable younger me. I found that in the newbie Ashley Davies. "Vi? You're the other slayer in the fight." "She attacked me first and I was defending myself. Rules state we both end up here so hey Faith." Even explaining herself Vi looked embarrassed. "Vi you're excused." "What the fuck?! That's not fair!" Definitely a young me.

"And this is training room three." "Wow Willow this is really nice. It reminds me of a boxing gym." "Kennedy designed it." I love the look Willow gets when she says Kennedy's name. "Aw Willow's in llloovvvee." "Wow Buffy I didn't know you were three. And don't mention the L word around Ken I'm not sure if we are there yet." I missed this Willow. "Are you there yet?" "Buffy!" Turning around I saw an excited Kennedy followed by a pissed off looking Faith.

"Hey guys." "Hey B." I locked eyes with Faith and it was hard to look away. Ever since the fall of Sunnydale it's been hard to look away. "What brings you here Buffy?" Kennedy asked as they started walking with us "Well I got a call from the coven about another girl from L.A. and since you guys already left and classes already started I thought I would bring her down asap." "I told you we should have called the coven before we left Kennedy." "I'm sorry baby." There display of affection made me look at Faith, I have to not look at her like that.

The first day at a new school sucks. It should have been better because I was starting with my brothers but Glen is self absorbed and Clay is a year ahead with a lot on his mind. Everything would have been fine except I had to run into unhappy girls, twice. Usually I yell back but when it's a hot girl I'd rather enjoy the view. I mean I can't help that I am a klutz and if someone can't take an I'm sorry it's not my fault.

It's also not my fault I thought about her all day. I'm a sucker for brunettes but I really need to learn my lesson. She yelled, she apologized, made me feel good, even kissed me and left. Now I am at my cousins school hoping to make the best of this summer I manage to forget all about her and there she is. Damn "So are you are Basketball fan? Or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?" "Question. Are you on meds?" "Actually no, my mum fired my last therapist after he hit on her and the new one believes in a holistic approach to my mental health." "So you are crazy?" "They think I am, gives them a reason to justify my behavior, but no I'm not. Are you?" "No." "Then what are you doing in here." "Brother." "So he's a basketball player? Well at King High it is all about being somebody." "And who are you?" "Madison Duarte" "Spencer Carlin, it's nice to meet this version of you."


	5. People Should Smile More

A/N: So I completely suck and I know this. I got a lot of great reviews from people but I got so blocked I just let myself give up. Anyway I had one dedicated reviewer sort of kiss my ass back into gear. It's been away but I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it too. Comments are welcome!

Chapter 5: People Should Smile More

_I'm stuck in a coma, _

_Stuck in a never-ending sleep  
And some day I will wake up _

_And realize I made up everything_

"SPENCER!!" Startled from the unexpected scream the young blonde jumped off the couch knocking her ipod off her lap and across the room.

"Dawn! What the hell?!" Glaring at the smaller brunette Spencer stomps across the room to retrieve the most recent gift from her mother.

"Sorry Spence but I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." Glancing from the music device to her cousin an understanding look replaced annoyance. "You're doing it again, aren't you." The statement from one cousin to the other made instant tension. With no words spoken and one worried look staring into angry eyes the answer was obvious.

"Can we not talk about it, for once?" A plead

"We never talk about it." A fact from the older cousin. "You need to talk about it." Another fact.

"When someone dies because of you, then we can talk about it." As soon as the words left her mouth Spencer wished she could pull them back in. "Dawn I'm sorry, I just.."

"It's okay. It's easy to forget she was ever gone when you see her every day." Spencer was the only family member Dawn ever told about Buffy's swan dive. She kept grilling Dawn about all of Buffy's adventures after her rescue from a vampire attack and Dawn just broke down and told her. Even though Buffy was back by the time Spencer found out she still couldn't help but to seek out her blonde cousin and hug her with all see had.

"She is walking around Dawn. Buffy came back. Madison didn't. I still don't want to talk about it." With both girls lost in thought the conversation was dropped, for now.

"Come on ladies it's time for school!" Walking excitedly into the somber room Buffy saw the sad faces surrounding her. "Okay I know its summer vacation but are you guys really that depressed? Come on girls where'd your excitement go?" Not wanting to upset Buffy both girls threw less than true smiles on there faces and followed the slayer out of the house.

"I think the last smile looked a little less fake than this one." Whipped her head up from the desk Faith glared at the intruder. "You know this may be the earliest I have ever seen you here and did you actually clean your office?" Laughing to himself Robin failed to see the brunette slayer walking up to him until they were face to face. "Um what I meant was your office looks nice."

Throwing one last glaring in his direction Faith walked back to her desk. "Thanks, but don't expect this too often. I figure the quicker I can make the princess happy the sooner she will be out of our hair."

"You do remember she is here for the whole summer right." Watching the schools head slayer drop her head to her desk, Robin couldn't help but smirk. "This isn't some little trip where we kiss her ass make her smile and then send her on her way. Buffy is here for the long haul and we just need to prove to her that we have everything under control. Well technically that we have one particular person under control and congratulations on that not being you, for once."

It's moments like these were Robin is grateful that he is the son of a slayer. It gave him the perfect reflects to dodge the desk items that were thrown at him. "Sorry!" He exclaimed while picking up the pens, papers, and stapler that where tossed his way. "Lets wait at least an hour before destroy the recently cleaned office."

"Shut up." Faith replied still not lifting her head from where it lay on the desk. "This summer is going to be a nightmare. Everything we worked for, everything we've done with these girls is going to get picked apart and destroyed one thing at a time."

"Okay you're not excited I get it but do you really think it's going to be that bad." He asked with concern.

"After all these years you still haven't read up on you Buffy and Faith history. Things tend to break when we get around each other." She sighed

"I know the past but I meant present wise I thought you guys were on good ground. Did you spend a summer with her before you came here." He tried to remember.

"Yeah we spent some time together but much wasn't said when I left. I thought all was good but I know better now, that was my mistake too, thinking it was all in the past." When finally lifted her head Robin had never seen her eyes look so sad. The sad glaze didn't last long as Faith's shield once again went up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin liked to think even though no romantic relationship ever came out of what they had that they did develop a good friendship.

"Thanks but no. Right now I just need to figure out how to make princess happy without throwing up in my mouth." The smirk on Faith's lips reminded Robin of the first time her ever met her. Beaten and sad outside of the blonde slayers house, acting as if she could care less about Buffy but clearly that was not the case. Giving her one last smile Robin left and Faith went back to looking into the mirror. "Everything is five by five girl. You got this."

"What's up the all the smiles."

"Does nobody knock anymore?" Faith asked while glaring at the new figure in her door way.

"First your door was open and second you asked me to come here, kind of early don't you think."

"Just sit down Ashley." Today just gave Faith another reason to hate mornings. "Let's go over the plan for today, okay."

"Okay so today should be an easy day, for all of us." Looking at her family members before getting out of the car Buffy sees that neither person's mood seemed all that happy. "I know you guys don't want to be here. I get that you guys have enough school in your lives but I promise it won't be that bad. Spencer you have always seemed interested in this part of our lives and Dawn you're not going to be stuck in classes; you two decide what you want to sit in and just pay attention. Also I am to basically come and go as I please so we will be spending time together like I promised you both before all of this went down."

Realizing that Buffy was blaming herself for their crappy moods, both girls gave the older blonde an honest smile for the first time this morning. "Sorry Buffy my mind was somewhere else I am sure today and the rest of the summer is going to be great."

"Yeah sis I can't wait to get my slayer." Dawn bounced in her sit.

"Dawn we're not at the pound. You can't just pick one out and take her home. This is a trail period, if she passes then we'll work out the details and starting September you'll be a full time watcher." The pride and worry was clear in the slayers eyes but her smile made the other two smile back. "Alright ladies lets move we're supposed to meet Faith at the entrance in five minutes."

Ten minutes later, outside the entrance of the school, an annoyed Buffy waited with her two smirking companions. The two younger girls started betting on when the older slayer was going to start pacing. Right when it looked like Dawn was going to win a red head rushed toward Buffy and wrapped her up in a hug before either non slayer could blink. "BUFFY!!"

"Hey Vi." Buffy laughed as she pulled herself out of the tight embrace. "DAWNIE!!" On to her next hug victim, Vi jumped on the younger summers girl almost knocking her over. "Person I don't know!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh when the excited slayer pulled Spencer in a hug. "Vi this is Spencer, she's our cousin."

"Slayer?"

"No but she'll be here for the summer to keep Dawn company when I have to work." Nodding her head in understanding Vi was obviously still excited to see that people in front of her as she smiled brightly at the all. "Well I know you guys are expecting Faith but she actually had a last minute meeting with one of the girls so Robin asked me if I could, I didn't even know you guys were coming!"

"Well, technically when I come for a visit no one but the head slayer and head watcher are supposed to know, keeps everyone on there toes and gives me an honest view of the school."

"Oh that's makes sense. Well I know you have been her before Buffy but we have had some changes since Ken and Willow left so hopefully you will find some entertainment in the tour." Entering the security code on the front doors the group started on their way.

"Is this fun for you or something?" The brunette was clearly annoyed as she slouched down in her chair. "It's like you keep dangling things in front of me to get me to act the way you want and then you change the rules. I am NOT your dog. Stop asking me to bark on command." Finally letting her anger take over, Ashley stood up and headed for the door.

"Ashley." Faith stern voice filled the quiet room. "Come back here and sit down." Ashley stood directly in front of the door and didn't move a muscle. "Now." Realizing Faith was just as unhappy as she was caused the younger brunette to turn back to her chair and sit. "Thank you." Ashley only looked up from her shoes for a millisecond to shoot a glare at the older slayer.

"You're not a dog Ashley. I don't think you're a dog, but you are a bitch. I only change the rules when you break them. We both know if I didn't intervene last year Robin would have tossed your ass out and there is no way in hell Buffy would let you become a slayer. Yet here you are so fucking close to becoming assigned to the princess's sister and getting a fucking family visit, but you continue to bitch. Is it not enough I am putting everything on the line to help you?" Tired of controlling her temper, Faith stormed over to the younger slayer to try and make her understood what she clearly wasn't getting. "There are no second chances with Buffy, trust me I know this for a fact. You step out of line with her and there is nothing I can do."

"Can you really get in trouble for what you did for me last year?" Coming down from her rant Faith looked at the girl in front of her and actually saw she was worried.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ash. Buffy is going to want to know everything about you, everything. She's going to look over your files, talk to staff, and classmates. Once she realizes how involved I am I'm sure there will be a lot of questions I am going to have to answer for." Slowly the slayer in charge went back to her sit letting this new development sink in.

"Then why help me?" Realization finally hit Ashley. Someone cared about her, someone who had no ties to her was putting everything on the line and asking her to do the same. "You could lose everything."

Leaning back in her chair Faith pondered how to answer. "When I was your age I lost everything because I made a lot of bad choices. I guess if I had this school or someone to even just look out for me maybe things would have been different. Or maybe I still would have fucked it all up. I don't want you to have to go through what I did to get here. You have great potential you just need to see it."

"What if I screw it up?" Ashley knew herself, it was a big possibility in her books.

"You already stopped yourself once." Both slayers feel into silence.

"So this is the big meeting I heard about?" So deep in thought the two brunettes jumped. "Ashley, right?" Feeling a bit drained from her conversation with Faith, Ashley didn't know how to deal with Buffy.

"Yeah, um"

"Actually Ashley classes are going to start soon, you better get going, sorry Buffy but you know how it is." Looking better the two older slayers Ashley was frozen. The two were locked in a staring contest.

"Buffy what the hell!" All occupants of the room change focal point when new arrivals showed up. "We told you we'd be right out but you can't wait three seconds?" The angry summer's girl yelled.

"Dawn I had Vi wait for you. I figured since I was going to be spending the rest of my day here with Faith I may as well see if she was done with her meeting and I knew you guys were coming here before going directly on your way so I don't see what the harm could be in leaving you for a second." While trying to explain herself to her sister Buffy gave a sideways glance to see Faith's reaction. She couldn't help but smirk when she realized the brunette had no idea they would be spending that amount of time together. "Plus besides the new wing Vi showed us I am sure Faith can show me whatever else is new. Actually Faith just said classes were going to start soon, are you still going to be free to show the girls around Vi?"

"Well I just have one morning class but if the girls don't mind sitting through that we can continue right after." Oblivious to the tense Vi seemed excited at the prospect of having the girls sit in on her class.

"What kind of class is it?" When Ashley heard the angelic voice her focus quickly fell on the young blonde leaning against the doorway.

"The Art of Defense, it's awesome, right Ashley?" Realizing someone was speaking to her Ashley spoke up. "Yeah it's great." Though answering Vi's question Ashley remained staring at the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Cool sounds like fun." Dawn answered while bumping her hip into her cousin as to break the staring contest she seemed to be having with the younger slayer.

"Perfect, well why don't you guys get a move on, I don't wait anyone to be late and we'll meet for lunch." Giving her family and a Vi a quick hug the group started walking. Watching Spencer start to walk away Ashley quickly got up to follow, they were headed in the same direction. "Oh Ashley," Stopping in her movements and forcing her head to turn away from the younger blonde's backside Ashley made eye contact with the oldest living slayer. "I look forward to speaking with you." When the older blonde toward back toward Faith Ashley figured she was dismissed and rushed off to catch up with the group. She definitely didn't want to be late today, she smiled.

"So Faith, you ready for day together." Buffy smirked while Faith thought about which practiced smile looked the best.


	6. Liar It Takes One To Know One

So first I want to thank those who are still reading this and the kind words of encouragement I have received. Second I want to address something someone asked and yes I purposefully go from one moment to another without breaking up scenes. I do it just to show that even though we go through different things everything this has similar thoughts and moments, plus I like to confuse people. j/k. Finally incase nobody has figured it out each chapter title is a song title this song inspired chapter is from Taking Back Sunday. If you listen to the songs you get my idea for each chapter and where the stories are going. If you're curious about the other chapters let me know and I'll let you know.

Finally Thursday I am going on vacation, my sister is turning 30 and I am going to Chicago to celebrate with the oldie until Monday, so I don't know when I will be able to get online or write a new chapter but the next one will be less then two weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Peace and love.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters the shows would still be on but on Showtime, dirty thoughts are good thoughts.

Chapter 6: Liar (It Takes One To Know One)

"So what do you want to do first? We can go sit in some of the classes, walk around campus, go visit Robin,"

"Why don't we start with being honest?" Buffy interrupted.

Caught off guard, Faith leaned by in her chair while crossing her arms. "I don't know what you talking about."

"Really? Is this how you want to start things?" The older slayer walked closer to the brunette's desk.

"It's early B, I don't feel like playing games. Just tell me what you're talking about and stop being cryptic." The slightly younger slayer argued.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, stop being so defensive."

"Then why did you come here?" Faith cut in

"To find out why you are being so "cryptic"." The blonde answered back using air quotes, which almost caused Faith at the cute display.

"You're still talking in circles B and last time I checked I wasn't a mind reader." Faith countered

"Ashley"

"Ashley! Keep your focus and your right up." Vi yelled from mid field. Normally the Art of Defense was Ashley's favorite class, it was the only hour of her day where she could cut loose and no one would tell her to hold back. Most days Vi barely acknowledges her because she is so focused through out the class on her opponent that the teacher only buts in to tell her class is over or on one of her bad days that she is going to far. Today, however, the brunette has heard her name repeatedly called upon.

"Ashley!" Once again her name has been spoken after being punched in the chest for the umpteenth time.

"Keep you right up! UP!" Vi throws her hands up while walking over. "What's up girly, usually you're my best student. It's like ever since you walked onto this field your mind has been somewhere else."

"Yeah sorry, I just can't seem to focus today." The younger slayer spoke trying to ease her teachers worry.

"Okay, why don't you just take five. Go to the bathroom, take a breather, then come back. We still have plenty of class time left." Giving the brunette a light pat on the shoulder Vi turned back to the rest of the class.

Angry. Ashley was pissed. Turning her head to the sidelines she glances at her distractions. Sitting in the sun with a taller brunette the blonde goddess was laughing. Laughing as though she had no cares, no problems. It's only been twenty minutes since class has began and all Ashley was able to do was sneak peeks at the blonde with deep ocean like eyes as her goddess chatted away. Not once did she look in Ashley direction. Whatever feeling this girl was causing her was frustrating.

This was all so frustrating. Faith hated feeling like she did something wrong and that's exactly how Buffy was making her feel in this moment, accused. Buffy didn't know. She didn't see.

"What about Ashley?" Faith sighed

"Everything, I want to know everything. Don't get me wrong I am here to check out the school, you guys are due for inspection. But I'm also here for her." Sliding into the seat in front of the brunette's desk the blonde leaned back, waiting for a response.

"If you're that interested in her then go read her file. I'll take you on that tour you seemed all excited about and we'll swing by his office." Slowly getting out of her seat Faith noticed the blonde has yet to move an inch. "B you coming or are my seats that comfortable?" The brunette smirked

"Don't play me Faith."

"I swear I'm not messing with you!" The taller brunette laughed with her blonde counterpart. "Vi just runs at this demon, stabs him, and starts to do a happy dance right as he is falling to the ground. The whole time Buffy is yelling at her to move and Vi is just dancing and sing that it's dead and she is awesome."

"Then what happened?" The blonde continued to laugh.

"I got slimed." The girls stopped and looked up at the slayer they were just talking about. Looking at each other the girls once again broke out into giggles and the red headed slayer even joined in. "That day I learned the wonderful lesson that you need to kill and move on because hanging around could land you in sticky situations." As the group continued to laugh the blonde and brunette moved so they could stand with the teacher.

"So I see you guys were paying attention to my class." The red head bumped shoulders with the ex key.

"Sorry Vi but Spence was just asking how long it's been since you and I last hung out and then we started reminiscing. Plus we have the whole summer to see you whip these girls in shape, so no big. Please don't tell Buffy." Dawn looked at Vi worried.

"Oh Dawnie relax. You have too much on me for me to ever tell on you." A look of mischief passed between the girls.

"Sorry to break up the love feast but is there a bathroom near here?" The blonde asked with a bit of embarrassment

"I told you to go earlier." Dawn tsked at her

"I know but I didn't have to go then, I was just keeping you company." The glared while sticking out her tongue.

"You still don't like to go to public bathrooms alone?" Vi smirked "Yeah there is one in the school that's isn't to far." Looking behind the girls Vi's eyes seemed to lock in on something. "Hey, Ashley! Wait a second." Turning around the girls glanced at the slayer they ran into earlier about to enter the school. "She is taking a bathroom break so she can just show you where it is and take you back so you don't get lost." Following the red head the girls walked over to the brunette slayer.

"Ash since you're on your way to the bathroom can you take Spencer and bring her back?" Looking at the group of girls the brunette slayer just nodded and stared at the blonde.

"Cool, Dawn I'll be right back. Try not to get the teacher in too much trouble; she does have an example to set." Minus Ashley, who kept glancing at the blonde, all the girls laughed.

"I promise nothing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." The blonde seemed pissed. "What do you mean, I promise nothing?"

"Come on B; let's be real with each other for once. Whenever we get around each other we always have the best intentions but someone always gets played." Locking eyes with the head slayer and unspoken tense seemed to fill the room and wrap the slayer up in an uncomfortable blanket. "I can't promise you something that's seems near impossible."

"I don't think now is the time to go there." The blonde answered back while breaking her gaze from the other slayer.

"Yeah I heard that one before. Now let's go get Robby to get you that precious file." Without looking back Faith walked out of her office and into the hall. Realizing the blonde slayer was not behind her the brunette slayer lean against the wall directly outside of her office. Part of her was waiting for Buffy to come out and the rest of her was trying to steady her emotions. It was a risky move throwing out her feelings like that to distract the other woman from asking more questions about Ashley but in the moment she knew Buffy was ready to ask things to she wasn't sure how to answer. Better to bring up something the blonde still hasn't answered for then to watch everything she has been working toward blow up in her face this early into the visit. Plus now she knows the blonde is still affect about what happened.

All the brunette slayer wanted to know was that the blonde was affected; that she was feeling this, whatever it was. In the two minutes that it took them to walk to the bathroom all Ashley was aware of was the blonde presence, each foot step, every intake of breathe and in the moments she really concentrated, the beautiful beat of the blonde girls heat. It scared her how sad she felt that each beat was so steady while her known raced at how close they were.

"So," the blonde, clearly uncomfortable with the silence, started "does it suck having to be in school all summer or are you enjoying the extra practice."

"Um I guess it's good and bad." Great now that this blue eyed beauty is going to be here all summer with her. "Better than last year."

Pausing in her steps the blonde turned toward the slayer. "Last year? Dawn told me that this is just for juniors."

Uncomfortable to be within inches for the blonde and not being able to reach out and touch her, Ashley turned away from the piercing blue eyes and continued walking. "Yeah it is but at graduation Faith asked me to stay the summer, I think it has to do with your cousin." Even with her slayer reflects nothing prepared Ashley for the blondes skin suddenly touching her own.

"Oh my god! You're the slayer Buffy is here about. That is so cool, I can't wait to tell Dawn." Realizing she was still touching the brunette, Spencer turned her head to hide a blush and moved her hand back to her side.

"Here we are." Looking up the blonde realized they had finally reached the bathroom. "I don't actually have to "go", I just needed to clear my head so I'm just going to wait here for you okay."

"Okay." Glancing quickly at Ashley before she went through the door Spencer gave just the tiniest of smiles. "Be right back."

Once the door closed Ashley's legs finally gave out and a smile graced her face. Sitting on the floor across from the bathroom door Ashley hummed to herself. The tune was sappy and ridiculous but the slayer didn't care. All she cared about the quick intake of breathe her blued goddess took when they touched and how the blonde's beat almost matched her own when their eyes locked in that last glance. Now she knows this dream girl cares, and that's both exciting and terrifying.


	7. Crush

A/N: So this is the newest chapter. Yes it is inspired by the David Archuleta song Crush. Hopefully this won't cause my rocker card to be taken away. What can I say; I have an interesting music taste. Anyway I had lots of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for the lovely comments. Peace.

Disclaimer: I'm saving my change to buy both shows but until then this is all fantasy.

Chapter 7: Crush

A few days after the blow up in her office Faith still found herself running on high emotions. When Buffy finally followed her out that day the blonde refused to speak or even look in the direction of the dark slayer. Once they reached Robin's office the head slayer basically dismissed the brunette and that was the last Faith had seen of Buffy. Deep down she thought she'd feel relief at not having to be put on the spot to answer for Ashley but really she felt anger and sadness; two emotions the blonde slayer often brought out in her.

"Why the long face?" Turning from the game room's window Faith found the interrupter of her thoughts to be Robin. "Normally when I find you here at two in the morning you're cussing out Ms. Pacman and her inability to escape those ghost things trying to eat her, but instead you're staring out into the dark." Joining the slayer by the large window Robin gave his friend a nervous glance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The brunette claimed while continuing to stare out into the night.

"Really? So you just enjoy looking at the training field when it's empty and lit up at night?" Questioned the watcher

"It's not empty." Faith simple stated

"Are some of the girls trying to break curfew?" Asked Robin trying to see what the slayer spotted.

"Nope."

"Then what is it? Willow set up barriers protecting the school from anything none slayer/human." Seeing the calm exterior of the girl beside him Robin tried to relax the tension that suddenly rose up.

"It's B."

"Oh. How long has she been out there?" Inquired the watcher

"Two hours."

"How long have you been watching her?"

"Two hours."

Looking from the brunette to the figure, which he now knew was Buffy, walking toward the field doors the watcher gave his friend a worried look. "How'd you know she was out here?" He asked knowing that question would more likely be answered over why she was watching.

"Just did." Faith answer while locking her gaze on the blonde about to enter the school.

"Well if you just knew she was there, does she know that you're here?" Even though he couldn't see, the blonde had stopped in her movement and had turned to look in there direction for a second before walking into the school.

"Probably." The brunette slayer answered finally turning from the window and walking out of the game room.

"Creepy."

"Shut up Dawn!" The blonde with bright blue eyes laughed at cousin. "She is not creepy!" Turning her head to try and hide the blush that had snuck up on her the younger cousin looked to the head of the class to see her other cousin still speaking with the teacher.

"Listen, all I am staying is that throughout this entire class every few minutes Ashley kept glancing in your directions. That's a little creepy." The slightly older girl shrugged.

"Okay if she saw her looking in our direction doesn't that make you creepy for staring at her during class. I mean she's a slayer she probably felt you looking at her and kept turning to she who was looking at her." Even though the blonde partly wished her own logic wasn't true she really just wanted to get her cousin to let this go.

"Um, no. The only reason I looked her way is because I kept noticing her looking at you out of the corner of my eye. After about the tenth time in two minutes she did it is when I started looking right at her. The more I looked right at her the less she seemed to do it." Countered the ex key

"Well maybe since I told her you were going to be her watcher she is curious about you and that's why she kept looking this way. Seriously she stopped so this is not a big deal." Seeing that Buffy was finally done talking the blue eyed beauty started to stand.

"She was not looking in this direction or our direction she was look at you, only you. Ever since you guys came back from the bathroom Monday she just full on stares at you whenever we are in one of her class. What did you guys do?" Dawn's curiosity was one of the main reasons being a watcher has always seemed like the best job for her.

"Nothing. Honestly we didn't even speak on our way back." Even though she doubted her cousin was going to believe her, Spencer was telling the truth. As soon as she walked out of the restroom the blonde had no idea how to act around the slayer. She was positive that something happened right before she went to the bathroom but that was as far as it went. Spencer was attracted to the brunette slayer and had also noticed the constant glances but what she didn't know is if she could handle what any of it meant.

"I can't deal with this right now." Her voice seemed dispirit and her pacing would have been another clue in her overload of emotion but the voice on the other end of the phone simply laughed. "I'm serious Ky I'm freaking out."

"Sorry Ashley but I've seen girls do this over you not the other way around. You are human after all." Sisterly love was not all it was cracked up to be. "Sorry." She continued to laugh

"Kyla please don't make me rethink having you here." Ashley threatened.

"Oh please you know you are going crazy without my upbeat personality and encouragement." Both girls smiled and knew the other was smiling into the phone. "Truthfully Ash this is kind of awesome. I have never heard you so worked up over someone you've barely spoken to. It makes me happy to know you have finally found some."

"Ky, you do realize we have barely spoken and she barely looks at me." The sadness in her sisters voice made Kyla say something she's never said before.

"Normally I don't believe in adding to your ego but you're Ashley Davies. Girls throw themselves at you all day. Trust me she knows you exists and is probably feeling and thinking the same thing. When I come down next week I'll check her out for you." The younger sister said "I'll even have Aiden hit on her just to make sure she is playing on your team."

"Alright thanks but you guys need to be really careful and not obvious at all. This girl is the cousin of the slayer in charge."

"I didn't know Faith had an young, blonde, and sexy cousin." Kyla said surprised

"She doesn't. I'm talking about the Buffy, the slayer who is in charge of everything and everyone."

"Damn Ashley."

"She is also my potential watcher's sister."

"DAMN Ash, what are you getting yourself into and don't answer that you dirty minded girl." Kyla laughed "Seriously though I miss you and I can't wait to see you next week."

"I can't wait either."

"How much longer do I have to wait?" The blonde asked the school's head watcher. "I've been here for about a week and I still don't have Ashley's file."

"Well, Buffy, I seemed to misplace it." Robin shifted uncomfortably "Since the field is so close to my office and there was all that construction going on I had to work from different areas. Things have been moved and I've been working since the summer began to get organized. Once I find her file I bring it right to you."

"Hey, Robin, I'm used to shit talk from Faith so lets cut the crap. You're anal, that's why you are the watcher in charge. Ashley was a senior which means she should have left the school in May and been assigned a watcher. She is still here, you all decided you want Dawn for her, and I'm just finding this out. Now you can't find her file and everything I run into Faith there is Ashley. Find the file." Without even waiting for a response the blonde slayer turned from the watcher and moved to leave the office.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked

"I think I know who the mastermind behind all of this is and if you can't give me the file then I'm just going to tell Faith I want a little one on one with this girl." The angry blonde stormed out of the head watcher's office and into the head slayer's office in what seemed like seconds, even though the offices are in ways apart. "Is this just another game to you? I mean I get that you hate me, I understand okay, but I never thought you would mess with or even one of the slayers here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked the school's head slayer, clearly confused on why Buffy had just stormed into her office yelling.

"Robin can't find Ashley's file. The guy who organizes his pens by color is forgetful on where he put a senior's file. Why is she still here Faith? Why do you want Dawn involved?" Desperation was all over the blonde's face and body language when she started pacing the office.

"Buffy, " The pause caused the blonde to stop.

"Don't. Don't come up with some half ass excuse. If you won't tell me then she will. Saturday morning I want a one on one with Ashley." The blonde demanded

"B this is a school not a police station. We just don't interrogate people over curiosity." The brunette tried to calm the blonde. "Just give us a little more time and everything will be answered. It's the summer we're not a organized and you're visit basically threw us off track."

"Yeah, it must come as a big surprise that I would be interested in something that has to do with Dawn." The blonde slayer answered sarcastically while turning to leave.

"Hey." Faith called out to the Buffy as she was leaving. "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did." Moving out of her seat Faith walked around to the front of her desk. "I don't think you ever hated me either.

"Faith," The blonde's pause caused the brunette to move into her personal space. "Stop trying to distract me with this to forget about Ashley."

"I'm not." The brunette answered while inching even closer.

"Then now is not the time to talk about it." Buffy spoke as she glanced down at the floor.

"Then when are we going to talk about it B? I saw you last night. I saw what you were doing and I know you know I saw you but you didn't stop." Lightly grasping the blondes chin, Faith lifted Buffy's head and locked the blonde's with her own. "Why didn't you stop?"

Minutes passed and neither slayer moved an inch. Their glazes were locked on each other. Slowly Faith's thumb started to caress the chin it held and both girls' breathing seemed to increase but no one moved. Movement meant the moment would stop and reality would once again come between both slayers. As usual for the pair the blonde was the first to move. Silently she turned and broke their gaze. Then she lightly took hold of the hand that had been stroking her chin and gazed at it as if it was a foreign object.

"B." Faith's voice sounded desperate but no other words were able to leave her mouth because the blonde had leaned forward and kissed the brunette. It wasn't a rough kiss but a sweet gentle kiss full of warmth. Pulling back so their lips were only inches apart both girls kept there eyes closed.

"We will talk but not now." No longer feeling the blondes breathe against her lips Faith opened her eyes but all she saw was an open door.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_


	8. LALA

Chapter 8: LALA

"Are you serious?!" The blonde could do little to hold back her shock as the brunette knocked her onto the bed and covered her mouth.

"You guys okay in there?" yelled from the living room

"Yeah Buffy I was just telling Spence about last fourth of July."

"Don't believe a thing she says Spence." Laughed the older blonde

"Okay!" Spencer spoke back once she yanked Dawn's hand off her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Ashley was the slayer we were coming to see?"

"Well, "Dawn started as she got off of Spencer and the bed to shut the bedroom door. "last summer Faith stayed with us for a few weeks to help with this group of demons that were attacking a lot of the new slayers. Anyway when Faith left there was like this insane tension between her and Buffy. They weren't even speaking to each other. So around eight months ago Vi calls me all excited asking me why I ddin't say anything about getting assigned a slayer."

"So you knew before Buffy said anything." The slightly younger cousin asked.

"Kind of," Dawn continued "see Vi over heard Faith and Robin discussing this slayer and she heard Faith say my name but I hadn't talked to Faith since she left. I asked Vi about he girl and she told me she was a senior, what she looked like and what not and I promised as soon as they called me and told me or Buffy said something I'd call her. Well I never got the called and seniors are assigned their watchers in April."

"Then how are we finding out about this now?" Spencer asked with confusion shown all over her face.

"I don't know." The brunette answered while lying down on the bed. "When Buffy told me we were coming to slayer central for a slayer that she knew nothing about, I called Vi and she told me Ashley was still at the school but she didn't know anything else. So I figured it was going to be but I wasn't really sure."

"Did you say anything to Buffy?" The blonde asked while looking over at her cousin.

"Are you kidding me?" Dawn replied sarcastically "If Buffy knew Faith had this girl in mind for me this whole time and didn't say a word to her all hell would break loose."

"Like that's never happened before." Laughed Spence

"Why I don't know what you're insinuating?" Dawn laughed while throwing a pillow at her cousin's head.

"Oh it's on key girl."

"You guys ready to go?" Standing at the door the oldest of the three stood in an authorize stance. "Well?" In the blink of an eye pillows attacked the blonde slayer and giggles erupted.

"ASHLEY!" It was days like this the brunette was joyful for her slayer reflects and strength. As soon as she walked out of slayer central she instantly had a person leap upon her. Instead of throwing the person off, Ashley wrapped her warmed tighter and closed her eyes, just taking in the moment.

"Does no one want to say hi to me?" Opening her tears for a moment Ashley saw her long time best friend Aiden standing next to many suitcases.

"No." The slayer said in a teasing tone while continuing to hug the girl that was clinging to her.

"Excuse me?" Realizing the strong tone was not a reply from her best friend but held a feminine quality Ashley once again looked up but this time saw an amused Buffy standing near her.

"Oh Buffy." Ashley exclaimed pulling the body that was holding her away. "Hi." Feeling embarrassed Ashley looked behind Buffy to find the other Summers girl was amused but the young blonde with them had an expression Ashley was dying to read but couldn't.

"Hello Ashley." Buffy replied "Friends."

"Family." Ashley stated but instead of looking at Buffy she was more so focused on the other blonde. "This is my sister Kyla and my best friend Aiden. Since I haven't seen them since Christmas and I wasn't around last summer Faith said they could visit this summer."

"I see." The head slayer exclaimed in a thoughtful way. "Well it is nice to meet you both, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Wow." The brunette girl that was just clutching Ashley said "Aren't you like in charge of everything?" Ashley sister asked

"Something like that." The blonde slayer replied with a smile. "Anyway this is my sister Dawn," Buffy motioned to the taller brunette next to her "and our cousin Spencer." When Spencer stepped forward both Kyla and Aiden gave the blonde girl once over and shot knowing winks at the brunette slayer they had come to visit. "It was nice to meeting you both but you must excuse us we're meeting up with someone for lunch." As the three walked into the school Ashley and Spencer locked gazes and shares sweet smiles. When their gave broke Ashley looked back at her sister and best friend and found them staring at the backside of the head slayers sister.

"No." Ashley exclaimed causing both visitors to turn toward her. "Not her. Not here. You both need to keep it in your pants." As soon as the words left her mouth all three broke into laughter. "Seriously though, don't do anything that will fuck me over." Seeing the dirty wheels of her sisters mind turn Ashley knew it was a lost cause.

"…so I tossed her on her ass. It was the first and last time Vi ever made me help out in one of her classes." Though laughing along with the group Buffy's mind was less focused on Ron's story and more focused on a few nights ago. She told herself coming here it this trip was about Dawn and checking out how the school was running. She promised herself to keep it professional with Faith but of course she just had to cross the line. Really though it wasn't her fault. Faith knew just what she was doing when she got that close to Buffy, asking her those questions, and smelling that good.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Snapping out of her thoughts the oldest slayer realized the whole table was looking in her direction. "Um yeah. Sorry I guess I just drifted for a second."

"That's okay Buff," Rona smiled her way, things between them had relaxed now that they barely saw each other "I had to get going anyway. It was great catching up and nice meeting you Spencer." Giving Dawn a hug and waving in Buffy's direction the senior slayer was off.

"Wow I can't believe it's already 4pm, it feels like we just got here." Dawn said while stretching in her seat. "Hey there is Ashley and her crew." When the blondes turned to see the group Dawn was talking about they found the group looking right back at them.

"Well if you guys want to go talk to them then go have fun. I told Robin I was going to stop by around five and I wanted to walk around for a bit anyway. Just make sure to meet me by the front in about two hours." Buffy said while standing up

"Are you serious Buffy?" Dawn asked skeptical

"Yeah you guys have been great sitting in classes all day and talking to different girls about training and studies. I told you it wouldn't be all work, now go play." Seeing the giddy looks of the younger girls made Buffy smile "I'll see you two later."

"Behave." Ashley told her sister and Aiden when she saw Dawn and her blonde goddess leave Buffy and walk toward her table. "Hi ladies it's nice to see you both again sp soon." The overly polite words and tone caused the two people already sitting with Ashley to laugh quietly. Watching a nervous Ashley was a rarely and wonderful treat.

"Hey." Both girls said when they stood next to the table. "We saw you guys come in and decided to come by since Buffy had a meeting to go too and could no longer entertain us." Dawn spoke since Spence seemed to become a mute.

"I can entertain you." Kyla said while looking directly at Dawn. "I mean, why don't you both have a seat, I am sure we can entertain you both." Even though the invitation seemed friendly the look Kyla was coming to give Dawn was beyond friendly. When the girls sat down, Spencer next to Ashley and Dawn next to Kyla, a comfortable silence enveloped the group.

"So are two gay or do I have a shot?" Instantly all four girls whipped their heads in Aiden's directly and after a second of silent pause, laughter erupted.

Ecstasy, normally that is what Buffy would be feeling in this moment. This time the roles were reversed and she was the one watching. Standing in the game room looking out of the field Buffy watched Faith. Even though Faith was off in her own area watch no one around she was still doing it in broad day light. Buffy knew it was a message. She knew Faith wanted her to watch.

Slowly a sense of fire was spreading throughout her body but the blonde was unable to tell if it was lust or anger. Lately it was always hard for her to separate both feelings whenever she was around Faith. Faith knew this, and that's probably why she was out there, on display for all to see but Buffy knew it was meant for her alone.

"Ah Buffy, there you are." Coming beside her was Robin Wood and just like when Faith was watching the blonde didn't turn her head from the wind. "I guess you slayer really love this view." He said remember when he was standing with the brunette slayer.

"It's a great view." Buffy said still not glancing his way. Realizing the blonde was staring at something specific he squinted and saw what her thought was the brunette.

"Is that Faith?" He asked only receiving a nod to answer his question "What's she doing?" He asked knowing this question would actually have to have a verbal answer.

"Tai chi." Buffy spoke with her gaze still locked on the other slayer.

"I didn't even know she knew the form. I wonder why she never chose to teach that class when we were picking instructors."

"It's ours only."

"What?" Robin asked because he was unsure if he heard correctly. How could it be theirs and why was her tone so possessive? Realizing the blonde had no intention to answer his question he looked back out to see that figure he assumed to be Faith walking into the school. He then realized the blonde slayer was also making her leave and heading for the door.

"Oh Buffy?" He called out causing her to turn back. "Here is the Davies file you asked for." With no words spoken the blonde took the folder and left.


	9. I'll Never Tell

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Leanne's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back..

Hello all I am back from the challenge and very excited to get back to this story. To those of you who are not angry with me for taking so long, I thank you for your patience. So, here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 9: I'll Never Tell

"So maybe we could all get together later and hang out or something?" Even though the question was asked to the group it was quite obvious who the brunette was speaking to. Rolling her eyes at her sisters open flirting Ashley decided to ignore Kyla, and her sad attempts to capture Dawn's attention, and focus her interest on the beautiful blue eyed blonde. Smiling at the object of her affection the brunette slayer figured she'd help herself and her sister by re-asking the question that was spoken mere seconds ago.

"I'm not to busy tomorrow, how about you guys?" Tossing a smirk in her sister's direction the Davies siblings made brief eye contact and turned back toward the hot cousins. Keeping their focus the two cousins the siblings managed to ignore Aiden when he stated that he was also free tomorrow. Having a conversation with their eyes the cousins looked at each other for a few second and then back at the group.

As soon as it seemed as though they were about to answer, Dawn's cell phone started to ring and the girl's focus change to that. Letting out an annoyed sigh they didn't know they were holding, Ashley and Kyla gave each other looks of aggravation.

"It's Buffy." The taller brunette said as she turned her back on the girls and Aiden to speak with her sister.

"So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?" Spencer asked while waiting on Dawn to rejoin her.

"Nothing exciting," Kyla answered since Ashley seems to become a mute whenever the blonde comes within twenty feet. "Ash here is going to show us around town."

"That's cool." Spencer nodding along with an awkward smile, clearly she was uncomfortable around the trio when her cousin was not at her side.

"Yeah she's here. Okay I will tell her. See you in a few, bye." Was the only part of the conversation everyone heard as Dawn rejoined them all.

"So what did Buffy want?" The younger cousin inquired.

"She just wanted to let us know that she was ready to go and that we were going to be on our own again for a bit tomorrow." Excitement instantly showed up on the Davies girls faces.

"I guess that means you guys are able to hang out with us?" Staring at Dawn with a big smile on her face Kyla's eagerness would normally make Ashley laugh but she was too busy waiting for the blonde's response.

"Actually," Dawn cut in before Spencer could answer. "Ashley you are busy tomorrow. Buffy wanted me to tell you that she scheduled you to meet with her tomorrow afternoon." Though showing a calm and relaxed outside the brunette slayer was having a mini freak out on the inside. "Well I guess we will see you all tomorrow, bye guys." After a few exchanges of goodbyes the cousins took their leave and the trio was once again alone.

"I hate to see them go but I love to watch them walk away." Even though Kyla laughed at Aiden's comment she did give him a good whack upside the head. Looking at her sister to see if she was going to get in a whack she saw fear in the slayers eyes. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"I am so fucked."

"You're not fucked, stop saying that." Faith said as she got off of her chair, and walked around her desk to stand in front of Ashley. "We are going to work this out together okay. Buffy is all about building girls up not tearing them down."

"I know that but my file." Ashley started to say but stopped.

"Your file is perfectly fine. Seriously, do you think Wood and I would have jumped through all of these hoops just to fuck it all by putting everything in your file? The only thing in there you are going to have to explain is why you are here." The older slayer said with a smile trying to lift the spirit of the younger girl.

"So why am I here?" The younger brunette asked stubbornly, she was perfectly fine with being in a foul mood.

"You were having serious doubts about whether you truly wanted to be a slayer, it's partly true." Faith said as if it made things easier.

"Yeah it was true like a year ago." Countered the stubborn slayer

"What do you want me to do Ash?" Faith said while bending down to make eye contact with the younger slayer. "I wish I could fix this for you."

"I wish you could fix it so it never had happened." Whispered the young girl, seeing Ashley so upset Faith sat in the chair beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Having been there herself, Faith knew there was nothing she could say that would make this better, all she knew was that time would made things easier, eventually. For now, this was just something Ashley was going to have to deal with.

Uncomfortable, that's how she felt and that's how the other girl seemed as well. Usually when she meets with girls the atmosphere is a lot easier and Buffy tends to know what cards the other person is holding. This time things are different, instead of an open environment Buffy feels like she is being bluff out of a hand she is in control. Another thing Buffy realizes is she needs to stop listening to Poker Face or she'll be stuck in the analogies forever. Smiling at that thought the blonde slayer tries to put herself at ease.

"I know this sucks for you but I promise, I am not here to attack you." Receiving a nod from the younger girl she continued on. "Us meeting is just a formality, I just want to get to know you and to understand the situation." Waiting for the girl to response the two sat in silence. As talkative a Buffy was this silence was a lot more comfortable for her than the normally quiet brunette. After about a minute or so the slayer in charge realized she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl across from her without a little motivation.

"So I finally got a hold of your file and it says you have been questioning becoming a slayer." Once again all she received was a nod, however the paused quite a few seconds before nodding. "It says that you are staying the summer to help you think over the life of a slayer, decide if that what you really want."

"Um yeah, I mean yes. Slaying um it can be stressful and it's uh hard to um have a real life." The nervous moments and sentence pause caused the older slayer to pay close attention to the girl in front of her.

"I understand," Buffy began "I was one of a kind for a long time. It really is a hard choice to make and I feel for you girls all the time. Faith and I, we didn't decide anything in this situation, it was decided for us. You girls, you get your powers, you feel apart of something, but sometimes it can be too much. I can see why Faith let you have your family come visit."

"Yeah, I miss them and worry about what's going on when I'm not there." For Ashley that was the easiest thing she was able to say for the whole conversation since it was actually the truth.

"Families are important. I can honestly say without the people around me I wouldn't be here, they helped me to survive." Pausing to let her words sink Buffy could see that Ashley was thinking about what she said.

"I'm scared I can't protect them." The young slayer whispered.

"There is always going to be some vampire, some big bad that is going to try to mess with our lives but you're not alone Ashley. If being a slayer is what you want to do then know there are girls all around the world that will have your back. Also in the few moments I saw you with your family and I saw how they looked at you I know that no matter what you decide that will be you as well." Seeing the girl before he finally relax brought another natural smile to the older slayer's face. "At the end of the day it's your life and we will support anything you decide. As for this little talk I think I got everything I need." Moving to push her chair back Buffy stopped when she heard a little laugh come from the brunette.

"I guess I made you feel better about me being put with your sister." Smiling at the older blonde Ashley saw a confused and curious look cross over Buffy's face.

"Do you think Dawn is the only reason I am here?" Once Ashley nodded Buffy continues. "Ashley I'm sure you have taken all of your history courses. I am sure you have heard about past slayer, myself, Faith, and Sunnydale."

"Mostly you." Ashley interrupted with a smile

"Probably too much about me." Buffy laughed. "See when Sunnydale was destroyed we really had no idea what to do. The only thing we could think about was to get these girls home so they could rest and to take it from there. Back in high school when I was called I always wished thing would have been different and we knew then that was what we had to do. Within a day plan began to go back to England and rebuild the council, only this time we would be in charge and we'd do everything the way it should have been done." Listening to Buffy speak made Ashley feel like she was right there with her in those first few days.

"Tapping into their funds, and rebuilding the new head quarters went really smoothly. We all figured in a matter of time the building would be up and then we get the girls and really give evil a run for its money. Tell me Ashley, where is Slayer Headquarters?" Seeing the frustration on the brunette's face made the head slayer want to snicker.

"I don't remember any mention of one."

"There isn't one." Buffy said and relief spread through the younger girl. "A month into the project Kennedy and I were on patrol and we heard a lot of yelling. Running over to see what was going on we saw this girl being attack by some vampires. Even though it was clear she needed our help it was also clear this girl was a slayer. Quickly we dusted our fanged opponents and started talking to the girl we just saved. After an hour of talking we took her back to our place to try and help her understand more. "

"When she left us I knew we needed to change direction. This girl's life wasn't going to be saved by a bunch of people in some headquarters', what she needed, what every new active needed was an education, they needed to know what was out there and how to protect themselves as well as the people in their lives. England became the first of many schools and the girl we saved that night, Jordan, is now the new head slayer in charge of it. If we would have created that slayer central today it wouldn't be about the girls, it would be about me and my people and how we run the show, but we changed the game."

"With these schools I am putting the future on you all and taking away this view that it's all about me and my Scooby's. Now we all work together, it's all abut communication and going forward together and that's why I am here. Sure you are being assigned to Dawn but a lot of it is how all of it went down, no communication. The controls we have set up are for everyone because you're not alone Ashley, you have a big extended family that will always be there for you."

Standing up from her seat Buffy walked over to Ashley and gave her a big hug. "I know you'll make us all proud." Giving her a nice pat on the back she turned from the brunette and walked out of the room.

Following right behind her the younger slayer suddenly felt sadness and regret overwhelm her as she thought about her conversation with the blonde. Hearing her name Ashley looked up to see her sister coming down the hall toward her with Faith by her side and Aiden following. Within the blink of an eye she looked around to see Buffy speaking with Dawn and Spencer while junior slayer started coming out of their classes. Shooting an apologetic glance in Faith's direction Ashley walked over to Buffy.

"Hey Buffy?" She asked interrupting the blonde's conversation

"Are you okay Ashley?" The head layer asked when she saw the apprehensive look on the young girl's face.

"I lied; my doubts aren't why I am here. My doubt were caused by the reason I am suck here over the summer, I almost killed someone." Unable to look up Ashley stared holes into the floor. When a hand was placed on her back Ashley felt Buffy move closer to her side.

"Come on," Buffy whispered "I guess we aren't done talking." With that said the two walked back in the room they just came from.

**AN: **Okay this chapter is based off the song from season 6 of Buffy the Musical. I love the way the song is done and thought the message worked with this chapter. I hope even though I have been gone from this for so long I still captured the spirit well, I hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Sober

A/N: So after revealing Ashley's secret last chapter I felt that to really understand the who, what, where, when, and why we'd have to see it from Ashley's POV. After thinking about it and going back and forth I decided this chapter will be told completely from Ashley's point of view. This chapter was inspired by the song Sober by Pink and anything italicized is a flashback. Also I just want to give a big shoot out to my new beta, I FINALLY GOT A BETA, Gina for supporting this story even when I had given it up on it for a year.

Chapter 10: Sober

Walking back into the room we just left, my shoulders felt heavy. I feigned ignorance, and won over sympathy from the most respected person in our community. I'm pretty sure I locked in my spot for "most likely to fuck themselves over". When she nods at me to sit in the same chair I was just in, I got right to it. As soon as I sit down, my eyes become glued to the table in front of me. The seconds that tick by feel like hours, and my whole body is tense from waiting for Buffy to start screaming.

I jump a little when she pulls out the chair across from me and sits down. Even though I can feel her eyes staring at me, burning a hole in my skin, I never look up. I know I lied, I fooled her, I broke her trust the minute I earned it, and the last thing I wanted to do is look up into her eyes to see everything I already knew. Even though I'm not looking, I can sense her moving around in her seat, and when she leans forward, putting her elbows on the table in front of us, I lean back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, you're clearly not going to start; even though you just came to me five seconds ago to confess. I really don't know what you want me to say to you, Ashley. This is some really big, really bad news." Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I could see Buffy let out a sigh, and run her fingers through her hair.

"Aren't you going to start yelling?" I asked, figuring if she knew I was waiting for it, she could finally just get to it instead of killing me with the wait.

"Yell at you?" She asked with a confused face, "Ashley, I don't even know what happened. All I know is what you've told me, and I am doing my best not to create this big horrible story in my head, so please tell me what happened. That's all I care about at the moment."

The sincerity in her words and eyes made me feel even worse than I already did . When we got back in here I expected anger, but instead she's trying to understand what happened. "Oh, and Ashley," She interrupts me before I've even begun, "no lies. This is your last chance with me, so tell me everything. Trust me, okay?"

"No lies. I promise." Pausing for a second to take a deep breath, I try to relax before revisiting one of the lowest points in my life. "My father died the year before I came here," I started speaking as I received an encouraging look from the head Slayer. "He and I were extremely close, even though I barely saw him. My mother and I never really got along. And even though I'm only a few months older than Kyla, I felt as the older sister I always need to be the strong one. I am sure you know how that is." When she gave me a slight nod, I continued.

"Losing him, and then finding out I'm some sort of super hero that is destined to save others, kind of messed me up. I never told anyone how I felt, because honestly, a small part of me was just waiting to leave home. When I got here I tried to pretend everything was alright, but it was only a matter of time before my grades started to slip, and I started using sparring class as a way to let out all my anger," I closed my eyes for a few seconds to collect myself before continuing.

"My dad's passing was in late May, and normally we're back with our families by then, so no one here has ever had to deal with the way I can get. Last year was my junior summer, and being here without Kyla, or anything that reminded me of him, just made me feel even worse. I guess you could say I was really depressed, because I just didn't care anymore. I started sneaking out every night, getting drunk. Or I'd stay in, get drunk, and hook up with one of the girls here." Turning away from Buffy, I went back to staring at the table.

"After three days of skipping classes and training, Faith showed up at my door and told me to come with her." Closing my eyes again, my breathing began to increase as I replayed that horrible day.

_Walking the halls with Faith, I found my steps to be sloppy from being slightly drunk. When she opened the door in front of me, I was barely together enough to know where we were. Following her inside the office, I saw Wood sitting at his desk with a stern look on his face. Feeling like they were about to gang up on me, I turned to leave but Faith was leaning against the door behind me._

_"Do I really have to say something, because I think you know why you are here, Ashley?" _

_The tone of his voice should have made me sober up, but maturity wasn't really a strong point of mine when I was drinking._

_"Well, if you know why I'm here, and I know why I'm here, then I think we're on the same page and I can go." Turning around, I found Faith right behind me._

_"Sit down, Ashley." Not waiting for me to do it myself,, she pushed me into the closest chair._

_"Well, Ashley," Wood began, "since you know why you're here, there's no reason for us to dance around the issue. Your absence is inexcusable, and your behavior this last month has been intolerable. You have a week, one week, starting today to clean up your act or you'll be suspended the rest of the summer."_

_"Fine, are we done?" I was angry, but the last thing I wanted was to let them know that they got to me._

_"You have nothing to say?" Faith asked. _

_"I'm pretty sure Woody here has said it all, but thanks for standing up for me," I spoke without looking at her._

_"What?" Joy. I managed to piss her off._

_"Nothing. Seriously, can I go now?" With a nod of his head, I was up and out of the office in seconds. Fuck them, just fuck them. I have heard every story ever told about Faith and she was no good girl, so fuck her. _

_Being angry and drunk just led me to be royally pissed off and wasted. I can honestly say when I snuck out that night I was looking for a fight, which is why I intended to go slaying. I don't remember how long I walked around, but I eventually realized I had drank too much to remember where the cemetery was. But instead of going back to the school, which would have been a good idea, I stumbled my way into town to cool off. _

_I remember it was the strangled scream that got my attention. The dead silence of the surrounding area made it sound out of place, so I went to investigate it. I got to a creepy alley and saw a figure attacking a woman, and I thought I had finally found a vamp to beat up on._

_"Hey stupid face, how about you pick on someone smaller than you?" Drunken quips are not the best ones._

_When the figure turned around I saw the surprised face of a regular guy, and also noticed his fly was open. I glanced quickly to the woman on the ground, and saw that the top of her dress was torn and her lip was bleeding. "Call 911!" she pleaded._

_Seeing how drunk and tiny I was, the guy smiled at me, and kicked the woman in the face, knocking her out. I didn't need to be a telepath to know what he planned on doing when he started to approach me._

_"Hey pretty girl." Was the last thing he said to me when I attacked. Looking at the scene around me, I was enraged. A few minutes into the beat down, someone pulled me off him. I turned around and saw Faith. I'm pretty sure I mumbled to her about what had happened, but if she'd heard me she didn't show it. She was on the phone. I assumed it was 911, but when Wood showed up, I realized they must have both been looking for me, so I turned to him and restated my case. _

_Without a word, Faith helped Wood put the guy into his car and Wood took off with him. Then, still without speaking to me, Faith picked up the woman and we dropped her off at the hospital, saying we found her outside. When we got back to the school, Faith walked me to my room and I did not see her and Wood until the next day._

"It's not like they let me off easy, I promise you that, Buffy. We had an all-day meeting in Wood's office the next day. They told me the guy was in a coma, and I cried. I'm sorry, I really am. I know we're supposed to protect people, but not to the extent of almost killing another person. Am I glad I stopped him? Of course, but not in the way I went about it." Tearing up, I could not get the picture of his bloody face out of my head.

"We all knew I should have been kicked out, but I begged them for hours. Please don't blame them for taking pity on me. Everything that happened is on me, and I'm sorry. But I understand the situation you're in and I accept my punishment." Meeting Buffy's eyes for the first time since I began my story, I could not read the look she was giving me.

Turning from my glance, after holding it a few minutes, she stood up from her chair and walked around the table to my side.

"Oh honey," Buffy said, giving me a hug as I continued to cry, "I understand, more than you probably know. I once thought I killed my mother's boyfriend after he hit me and I felt just like you."

"What happened to him?" I can't believe the Golden Child of the slaying world fucked up like me.

"He turned out to be a robot, I'll tell you about it another time," Figures. "Still, before the truth came out, I knew standing up for myself was the right thing to do…but as a Slayer there is a line we are not allowed to justify crossing."

"So I'm out, right?" I don't know why I was asking.

"Don't think about that right now, okay? I still need to talk to Faith and Wood, and then I need to make some calls, but you worry about you and spend some time with your sister and your friend." The way she rubbed circles on my back as she spoke calmly to me helped me to catch my breath and stop the flow of tears.

Without saying anything else, Buffy stood up straight and waited on me to walk out of the room. The hall was almost empty except for our families. Walking toward our own groups, I glanced over at Spencer and caught her eye. But as quickly as our eyes locked, she turned away from me completely and walked the other way.


	11. Okay I believe You But My Tommy Gun Don'

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know Spencer's reaction may have seemed weird and insensitive but the girl has got her reasons. Now this is a chapter I have been looking forward to writing. The song that inspired it is "Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" by Brand New. If you like this story, or music in general, and you want to understand the way I am setting up Buffy and Faith's relationship you should listen to this song. I LOVE THIS SONG!!! Also I want to give a shout out to my BETA Gina, thanks again HOMMIE!!!

Chapter 11: Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't

"I'm sorry." The brunette Slayer said for possibly the tenth time. Watching the older Slayer pace back and forth with a grim look on her face made the younger girl feel like a child who just got caught doing what she was told not to do.

"Stop apologizing, this is as much my fault as it is yours." Even though Faith believed the words she spoke to Ashley, a part of her still felt betrayed. She knew the young Slayer meant her no harm when she told her story to the blonde, but even the best intentions can create some shitty results.

"I told her it was all on me. Everything that happened came about from my own bad choices, and that you guys only did what you did because you took pity on me. I swear I tried to make her understand," The desperation in Ashley's voice made it clear she was also trying to make Faith understand.

"I know." Was the only reply the former rogue could provide. She knew Ashley was sorry and that giving her the cold shoulder was the last thing the girl needed, but trust is a hard thing for Faith to give; and when she feels it's been betrayed, even accidentally, forgiveness isn't something she can easily provide.

A knock on the door gave relief for the older brunette because it gave her a distraction from the sad girl in her office. Without waiting for an invitation to come in, the door opened and Robin Wood quickly entered. Pausing before he spoke, Wood took in the scene before him and felt the heaviness from the tension in the room.

"Hello Ashley, I heard you had quite an interesting chat with Buffy this morning." Unlike the elder Slayer, his tone seemed to be more inviting and sincere.

"I'm sorry, Wood, I -" Ashley paused when Wood raised his hand in a stopping motion and gave her a friendly smile.

"It's okay, Ashley, I completely understand. Honestly, I knew this would all come out eventually, it just happened sooner instead of later. I see the way Buffy talks to you young girls, she has a way about her, and I'm really not surprised. Besides, as much as I am sure she told you she understands, you still have just as much to answer for as we do. So focus on you and we will take care of us, okay?" Holding the eye contact he had with the young girl, he gave her a smile. "Now I need to speak with Faith. As soon as we hear anything, we will let you know, okay?"

Instead of feeling hurt by his dismissal, the brunette gave the head Watcher a smile of her own. Though she still felt she had much to make up for with Faith, she did forget she was still in just as much trouble as they were, and having at least Wood's forgiveness was better than nothing. Tossing one more look in Faith's direction, and once again receiving nothing back, the younger brunette took her leave.

"That's nice, Faith, I'm sure she feels bad enough, but why don't you go push her down a flight of stairs while you're at it?" Though the tone held no anger in it, Faith could see Robin disapproved of how she handled things with Ashley. "I get that you're mad, but I'm sure she feels just as bad as you do about everything."

"I know, I suck at life; I get it, okay, and when I'm ready I will make it up to her, but right now I just need some space." Even though a majority of what she said was spoken with sarcasm, Robin knew she knew she was wrong and he decided to let it go, for now.

"Fine, I may as well get to why I rushed over here. Buffy wants to talk to us." Pausing to see how the Slayer was going to react to the news, Robin was surprised to see she looked more defeated than angry. "She emailed me a few minutes ago, and told me to go to your office to get you and we would all meet at my office."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Faith asked, wondering why he walked across the building when a phone worked just as well.

"Well, I didn't know how you would take it. Plus, me coming here and then going back means a few extra minutes before Buffy attacks." Though he was being honest, and they both knew less than awesome things awaited them, the two shared a smile and walked out together to the tiny but powerful blonde Slayer.

The sudden knock on the door caused the two occupants of the room to jump in surprise. Seconds ago they were engrossed in deep conversation and now they wondered who was interrupting them. Opening the door, Dawn was surprised to find Ashley and her group, Kyla and Aiden, standing outside with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Can we come in?" Stepping aside, Dawn ushered the serious looking group into the room Spencer and she were hanging out in, which was the library.

"How did you know where we were?" Dawn asked.

"I asked Vi. She said you told her that Buffy told you to wait here for her, and I needed to talk to you, so I asked around and they told me you were in one of the back rooms." The worried look on Ashley's face and the rushed sentence told the girls that she was seeking them out for something important.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Dawn once again spoke as Spencer remained silent but clearly interested in the answer.

"How bad is it?" Seeing the confused look on both girls, Ashley continued. "Buffy seemed like she was trying to get where I was coming from, but I know that doesn't mean Wood, Faith, and myself are out of trouble." Seeing the look that passed between the two girls made Ashley's concerns even worse.

"It's pretty bad." Dawn said, returning to her seat at the room's study table. "Buffy didn't say what you did, but for the past couple of hours she was locked up in her room on the phone, and I'm sure that was anything but a social call."

When the Slayer and Watcher arrived at Robin's office, they were surprised to find that the blonde Slayer was not outside waiting for them. Instead of standing outside to wait for her, the two decided to just go inside and prepare themselves for the hell they would soon find themselves in. Upon opening the door, their curiosity on the blonde's whereabouts quickly vanished when they found her sitting in Robin's chair looking at them with a blank expression.

"Please shut the door and have a seat." Buffy instructed from the comfortable chair. Without speaking, the two head chairs of the school took their seats and waited for the yelling to begin.

"Let me start by saying that I understand, really I do. Ashley is a sweet girl, pretty fragile, and this was just one mistake that snowballed on her. I feel for her and everything she's been going through, but there is something I just don't understand. How could the two of you make this bad situation even worse? How could do that to her?" Even though the blonde never raised her voice, her eyes were burning with anger.

"We were trying to help her," Faith spoke back in a pissed-off tone, "Everyone knows what you do when girls get out of hand." Scar tissue never fades.

"Is this what you would call out of hand or is this just too close to home?" Standing up, Buffy quickly cut off Faith before she started to speak again. "You see Ashley and you see yourself, hell she reminds me of you too but that is no excuse. Yes, we have taken away powers in the past, but we have also spared other girls. Case by case that is how things are done, that is what you agreed upon when helping us rebuild, but when it's one of your girls I guess things are different."

Leveling her gaze on them, Buffy continued.

"These girls need to trust us, everyone, not just you two. What you did was teach her that the system we have set up will not protect her. I don't care how close you both are to her; we do not break rules for any one person." Sitting back down in her seat, Buffy paused as she tried to calm herself down.

"So what does all this mean, for both us and Ashley?" Robin asked while Faith stared out the window, refusing to look at the other occupants of the room.

"Honestly, I should be suspending you both and shutting the school down for the summer so we can investigate how much you both really enjoy breaking the rules." Turning from the window, Faith gave Buffy a shocked expression at how far things where about to go. "However, this isn't a typical case, and luckily enough for both of you, the quality of Slayer your school has processed is allowing us to take a different approach."

"I guess it's case by case even for the admin." Wood said with a smirk.

"By order of the new Council, I am now in control of the Cleveland School for Slayers. While you both remain heads in your field, any and all action must be green-lighted through me." Though Robin and Faith stared open mouthed at Buffy, she continued on as though she did not see them.

"The school shall continue, but we're now in an investigation of all activity that has taken place during these past few years. Once our investigation is complete, and the three of you questioned further, a decision shall be made concerning Ashley's status as a Slayer, and to your respective statuses as department heads of the Slayer and Watcher divisions. Questions?

"How dare you…" Faith began.

"Don't start with me, Faith. You both did this, not me. Also, until further notice, neither of you are allowed entry to your offices unless escorted by a head Council member or by one of the investigators." Though Buffy voice fell back into a calm manner, her face remained all business.

"What investigators? I thought you Council members do all your own dirty work." Faith spit out her words.

"For just us to do this would take longer than we'd like. Since Kennedy is coming with Willow, I asked her for some help and I plan on having Dawn and Spencer help as well. I'm just trying to move this along as quickly as possible." Buffy said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, well, don't do me any favors. Are we done here?" Faith's stubborn side once again peeked through as she stared out the window and spoke, choosing not to look at the blonde Slayer.

"Robin, you can go." Buffy said to Wood while looking at Faith.

"Okay, can I at least have my briefcase before I go or do you need to search it?" He said in a light voice.

"Already taken care of." The smile on her face and the glint in her eye made the Watcher unclear on if she meant it or not. With briefcase in hand, Robin nodded at the blonde with the briefest of smiles and lightly patted the brunette Slayer on the back on his way out.

"What do you want?" Faith asked after a minute of silence, even though she still didn't look in the blonde's direction.

"Professionally, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to look at this with an open mind." Buffy spoke in an even voice.

"Really, then why not say that when Robin was here?" Faith said in an empty voice.

"I got the feeling Robin knew, but I just wanted you to know that professionally that's how things are going to be. On a personal note, I can't stand looking at you right now." With those words spoken, Buffy had Faith's full attention.

"I thought we got past everything, that we were moving forward, but we're not. The scenes keep changing but we're just standing still, and if that's how things are going to be, then fine. I'll make the only move I can make and walk away." Pausing for a moment to collect herself, Buffy took in a deep breath. "Now you can go, now you can leave, Faith." Turning her chair around so that she was no longer facing the other girl, the golden Slayer missed the broken look she received from the ex-rogue as she left.


	12. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

AN: So I realize I probably should have mentioned in the last chapter that before any good naughty stuff is going to happen there will be drama, drama and more drama. It's funny, when reading fics I always want to hurry up and get over the drama to get to the happy but when I write I prolong the drama like a mofo. Okay you know how it goes I must give an overly big shout out to my beta and master (kidding?) Gina!!!! This chapter is brought to you by the song Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K which is an awesome song!!! Well I hope you guys enjoy the story!!!

P.S. This is in Faith's POV

Chapter 12: Who I am Hates Who I've Been

My life is one big cosmic joke and I'm the punch line. Okay so maybe I am being a bit on the dramatic side but give me a break, life isn't all sunshine and fucking bunnies at the moment. I mean, what the fuck, she acts like I was purposely trying to hurt her. Excuse me, Princess, but my existence does not revolve around you. Sure I broke some rules but I was thinking about Ashley, NOT me. And when did we get over everything?

We never talk about it; about me, about her, about us. Tell me B, how'd we get past what we've never even talked about? Why did you stab me? Why did I jump? And did you ever really hate me, because I don't think I could ever hate you. Today you stabbed me with your eyes and killed me your words, B. You killed me.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" Stopping mid-pace in my living room, I see my door slowly open as the knocker comes in uninvited. "Hey Sunshine, long time no see."

Kennedy is the only person I have ever met that just invites themselves into people's homes. If she was here for a normal visit, maybe I would feel more welcoming. But if she's here, then I am sure Red is running around MY school somewhere too.

"Oh, come on now. I think I deserve a little smile, or you could at least pretend to be happy to see me." Fuck you.

"Listen, Ken doll, we both know why you're here, so how about you stop pretending this is some fucking social visit." The sag in her shoulders and sad look in her eyes makes me feel shitty for snapping at her. Great let's just pile on the guilt.

"Hey, I get it; you're seeing me as one of them. Actually, I'm not really sure I'm even supposed to be here, but I ducked out when Will and Buffy starting babbling to one another as though I wasn't even in the room. I figure if I'm going to be ignored, I may as well go find some fun." I really shouldn't be surprised Kennedy isn't taking this that seriously. I'm pretty sure slaying and Red are the only things in life Kennedy does takes seriously.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Silver Spoon, but I'm in no mood to entertain, especially for someone who's here to turn my life upside down." I know I'm not being fair, but fuck it. She's a big girl and life isn't fair.

"Do you really think I'm here to help them fuck with you? I don't even know what you did, but I knew that you'd want this over as soon as possible so that's why I'm helping." Even though I clearly pissed her off, it didn't look like she was planning on leaving any time soon.

"So Red didn't tell you? Never knew the girl could keep a secret." Lame joke meet Faith.

"You know that's against the rules. The new Council is all about privacy, so I'm basically just a gofer. I can't read anything I touch, I just organize what they tell me to." Jumping onto my couch, Kennedy lays herself across it like the conversation was suddenly boring to her.

"So you really don't know why you're here?" As far as friends go, Kennedy and I are pretty tight…but I know where her ultimate loyalty lies. If Red really did tell her the details and told her not to say anything, then I'm sure she'd have no problem lying to me about it.

"Geez, Psycho, paranoid much? I told you I'm completely in the dark; but you're my girl so I came to help. And I came to your place because Velma and Daphne were boring the crap out of me. Seriously, I'm on no one's side, I just wanted to spend some time with my friend." The honesty in her eyes made me want to believe her, but I was still a bit guarded.

"So have Fred and Shaggy showed up yet?" Before the Council and the schools were set up, Kennedy and I used to spend a pretty good amount of time together. Even though we had our own places in the group, we still felt like outsiders looking in. One day while the gang was having their own special conversation and were basically ignoring us, we figured out which character each Scooby was, but we've yet to share this info with them.

"Nah, the guys are on their way. You know their stomachs never handle it well when Willow zaps them here." It felt good to just shoot the shit with Kennedy.

"I think I'm pretty fucked, Ken." As light as the atmosphere felt, I couldn't stop myself from going back to why she was here.

"Do you want to talk about it?" One of the things about Kennedy was that she never expects people to just spill their guts. If you need to talk, she'll listen, but if you don't, then that's just fine with her too.

"Yeah." So I told her everything. I told her all about Ashley; about training the young Slayer, about the many conversations I had with Wood about her, about that night, and about what went down with Buffy. I could tell Ken was surprised, but not in that judgmental way. I talked for about two hours and she just sat there and listened. "So that's everything."

"Damn," She says, and that pretty much sums it up. "I can't believe you were such a douche bag to Ashley." What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" It was a good thought that needed to be expressed.

"While I get why you did what you did, even though it was totally against protocol, the way you just explained how everything went down with Ashley after Buffy found out was totally fucked up. Right now this girl sounds more worried about you than herself, and you basically iced her out." I hate it when Ken makes sense. Why can't I ever be angry without feeling like I need to apologize to someone?

"Okay, so I am a douche bag. What about B?" She knew what I meant without me having to say more. As far as I know, Ken doll was the only one who knew the full Buffy and Faith history, mostly because I told her everything. She promised never to tell Willow, and I doubt the princess would ever taint her rep by telling her little gang about all the time she spent with the Big Bad Wolf.

"Sorry man, I got nothing for you there." Great.

"Yeah, you're wicked helpful, now get out." I love being direct, the look on Ken's face is priceless.

"What the fuck, Faith? I give you one bad answer and you kick me out?!" She is so spunky for such a little thing.

"No, ass-hat, I have to go talk to Ashley and try to set things right with at least one person that's unhappy with me at the moment." Duh.

"Oh okay, cool, maybe I'll go hunt Vi down and annoy her while she's teaching." That kid can go from angry to smiles in two seconds.

The walk to Ashley's dorm is shorter than I'd like. I really hate apologizing, especially when I really am at fault because then I have to mean it. When I reached her room I knocked as quietly as I could in hopes that if she didn't answer then I could convince my conscience that I did try. In only seconds the door opens and my brilliant plan is foiled, damn it.

"Faith?" I hate sad puppy-dog eyes; they always make me feel so guilty.

"Hey kid, mind if I come in?" Giving me a sad little shrug of her shoulders I follow the girl into her room. "Where are the others?" I asked when I noticed her room was empty.

"I told them to go for a walk. I had another meeting with Buffy, and since I didn't know how long I'd be I told them to go find some fun." She replied, never once looking at me. 

"Oh, so how was the meeting?" The kid looks like crap so they must have torn her a new one.

"I guess it wasn't too bad. I met the rest of the new Council for the first time and they were all pretty nice." Geez, her sad-sack demeanor is making me feel worse.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Sitting in a chair across from where she sat on her bed, I tried to seem as relaxed as possible.

"I mean it wasn't, for me. Buffy did most of the talking," Surprise, surprise. "And from what she was saying, it sounded like if their investigation went smoothly I would remain a Slayer."

"So why do you look so depressed?" Seriously.

"Well, they told me what was happening to you and Wood. I know that if I could've just kept my mouth shut then your jobs wouldn't be in jeopardy." Okay, so apparently my cold shoulder affected her more than I thought it would.

"Ashley, hey, come on now, look at me," Once I gained eye contact with her I continued, "What's going on is not your fault. Wood and I made our own decision and we did so knowing what would happen if word ever got out." Okay, I didn't actually think things would go this far, but still.

"I know but-" I quickly put up my hand stopping whatever she had to say.

"We don't blame you, Ash. You made some bad decisions and so did we, such is life. When everything is said and done, and we see how this whole thing goes down, we'll take it from there. The Council is not out to get us." I hope. "So we just need to stick to the facts and hope that it's enough to prove that the rules were broken with only the best intentions in mind." Putting on the best smile I could, Ashley finally relaxes a bit and smiles right back at me.

"Thanks, Faith." Go me.

"Hey, it's no problem. I should have said all of this before, and I'm sorry for freezing you out." I was surprised when Ashley leaned over to hug me, but I managed to hug her back without pausing too long. "Well, Ash, as fun as this is I have to take off, things to do, people to see, and all that shit." I really had no place to go, but I'm not big on staying to bask in a sappy moment.

"Yeah, ok, I understand but I'll see you soon, right?" Okay, so apparently she still thinks I am unhappy with her.

"Of course, we're in this together." I think initiating the hug myself this time made her feel better. "Peace, homie." Giving one more dimple-powered smile I take my leave, with Ashley smiling back in my direction as she shuts her door.

I really do appreciate how easy that was, and even more so that there was no crying. So far I have Wood, Ashley, and possibly Kennedy on my side. My odds just keep looking better and better. Now if I could just get Buffy to understand I'd be golden, but shit, I'm no miracle worker.


	13. Make Damn Sure

AN: Don't you just love drama? Okay so maybe you don't but it does make life much more entertaining. For those of you waiting for me to hurry the f*ck up and get to some fuffy and spashley loving don't worry it's on its way, eventually. This chapter's song is one of my all time favorites and I'm told I am very entertaining when I am jumping around, or even driving, while singing as loud as possible to Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday!!!! Lastly I just wanted to let everyone know this chapter has not been overlooked by my beta. Apparently my beta has a life and a very busy job that is more important than me; I don't see how that is possible. Anyway instead of waiting for her I decided to review it myself, please forgive me if I miss anything I have a very short attention span. Now on to the show!

Chapter 13: Make Damn Sure

"Could you at least pretend to care?" The blonde slayer was angry; anyone within hearing distance would be able to figure that out. To an outsider it would seem funny to watch such a small thing pace back and forth while yelling at the brunette before her, but to those who know her they would see this scene and try to stay as far away as possible.

"So do you plan on answering me at some point in life?" Getting right into the brunette's personal space is usually dangerous for those who are uninvited but Buffy tends to be the exception to most people's rules.

"Honestly, I really don't give a shit." If the red headed witch didn't quickly place herself between the two hot headed slayers one can only wonder if their words would have come to blows.

"Okay now Buff I think you need to take a step back and have a breather." Lightly placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders, Willow gave her a light shove to snap the blonde out of her glare. "As for you Kennedy, I may not be as upset as Buffy but I am unhappy with you right now. You should really know better than to make this so personal and actually talk to Faith about the case. Now you are too involved to be biased and actually help us."

Crossing her arms over her chest the red head gave the brunette slayer her own angry glare. However, being such a bubbly person has made the frown on the witch's face very unintimidating and it's causing the young slayer to hold in a smirk. She knows if she smiles now that would only piss off her girlfriend and possibly cause a knock down blow out with the blonde.

"Listen Will I get what you and big bad Buffy are trying to say but Faith is my friend and I will be her friend first before I am the council's lap dog. If you two think I am too involved now to work against her than sweet, all the better for me, but don't think this isn't personal for you all as well." Though she was speaking to Willow, the brunette kept her eyes lock on the blonde. "This is Faith you guys are building a case against, it's personal for everyone." But especially person for you, Kennedy's eyes seemed to say to Buffy.

"So since I am free of this whole investigation I assume I can go hang out with Faith?" Not waiting for an answer the brunette slayer turned to leave, but before she opened the door she turned back to the red head. "See you later?" She asked in a way that sounded like please don't be mad at me.

"We'll be busy working." An angry Buffy answered for her best friend. Trying to ignore the glare she was receiving from the blonde, Kennedy continued to stare at her girlfriend, waiting for her to answer. When she got no response she just rolled her eyes in an unsurprised manner and left the two women alone.

"I feel like this is turning into an us versus them type of situation."

"Just relax Ash; they are just mad that Ken doll decided to switch teams, if anything she is the one in deep shit now." Faith laughed while giving Ashley a playful smile.

"Excuse me?" Kennedy said while glaring at the other two brunette slayers. "I didn't switch sides. I am not on anyone's side, consider me Switzerland."

"Okay then Swiss Miss, if you're so neutral then how come you're hanging out with us wrong doers instead of Ms. Perfect and your girl?" Faith asked while putting her hands behind her head as she lay on Ashley's bed.

"I would hang with them too but currently Buffy is pretty pissed at me for seeing your point of view and Willow's probably not going to talk to me until Buffy has calmed down, which kind of pisses me off." The unhappy slayer replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't get it." Ashley started to say as the older slayers gave her their attention. "If Kennedy works closely with the council and she understands what happened then why don't they take that into consideration? I mean I am sure they trust and respect her, shouldn't they think about that before they act?" The seriousness in the young slayer's tone changed the entire vibe of the room.

"It doesn't work like that kid." Faith said to Ashley. Unsure about how best to explain the way the council works the ex rogue the other experience slayer a please help look.

"The reason I really do see myself as on neither side is because I get both point of views." Kennedy began "Faith and I have been friends since the fall of Sunnydale and I get how she thinks. In her own way Faith was doing what she thought was best to protect you, I think they get that too." Pausing Kennedy let her words sink into Ashley.

"Still just because it's Faith and that's how she is just isn't enough for them. Everyone has to follow the same rules and deal with the consequences. They aren't out to get you though, trust me, I have worked closely with them since they were set up and even though the rules are in black and white they treat each case differently based on the individual." Even though the other two slayers looked at her waiting more detail Kennedy knew she could not much more.

"If that is how it is then why are they so mad at you?" The youngest of the three slayers asked. "I don't mean to pry I'm just trying to understand."

"Oh that's an easy one." Kennedy's said smiling. "Buffy is just mad that I'm cool with Faith. She is taking this really personal and I sort of called her out on that. Willow has never really been that big of a fan of my friendship with Faith so she is just going to use Buffy's anger as an excuse to be mad at me." The casual tone she spoke with seemed to lighten the atmosphere. "Actually if I want to get any this week I better not give her anymore reasons to be pissed and it's getting late." Without saying much else the silver spoon slayer, as Faith refers to her, gave a little wave and took off.

"As lame as this may sound, Ken doll is right and its way past curfew." Faith commented while looking at the clock on the wall. "Try to get some sleep okay?" After getting a nod from the young girl the darker half of the chosen two took her leave.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dark and empty hall?" The voice from the shadows caused Spencer to jump from being startled.

"God Ashley, did you forget I'm just human? Thanks for scaring the crap out of me." Though she wasn't really angry the young blonde did lean against the wall to catch her breathe.

"Sorry, I guess living here makes you forget that not everyone can sense you coming a mile away." Trying to put on her best smile the brunette slayer slowly walked up to the blonde to stand by her side. "So you never answered my question. Why are you standing here all alone in the dark and creepy hallway so late at night?"

"Um we um just finished helping Buffy with some stuff." Spencer answered unable to look at Ashley.

"Oh." The slayer understood instantly.

"So um, why are you out in the creepy dark hall alone? Don't you have curfew or something?" While she was curious, more curious than she'd like to be, about what the brunette was doing; Spencer also hoped this would be a good change in direction for the conversation.

"Are you going to tell on me that I'm breaking curfew?" Though Ashley meant that to sound playful she couldn't help the little bit of anger that leaked through. "Sorry." She said when she saw the hurt look grace Spencer's features. "I couldn't sleep so I thought that a walk might help me clear my mind."

"Oh." Was all Spencer could say.

"I'm not a bad person Spence." The way Ashley spoke to her sent shivers all over Spencer's body.

"I know." The blonde said while moving closer to the brunette. Slowly the two invaded one another's personal space.

"Spencer!" A yell came from down the hall. Looking to see who called her name, Spencer saw her cousin walking quickly toward her. Turning her head back toward the brunette slayer the blonde with stunning blue eyes was saddened to see the slayer had disappeared.

"Hey Spence, sorry I left you here so long." Dawn said.

"It's no problem, did you find Buffy?" Though she wanted to know the answer to her question, Spencer's thoughts were still revolving around another slayer.

"No, I wonder where she is."

"Oh God." A moan could be heard coming from the pitch black game room. As for inside of the game room, moans were seldom but the sound of accelerated breathing could be heard from one wall to the other.

"Stop, we need to stop." The plea was quickly followed with another moan as the smaller figure covered in darkness had her neck slowly licked and suckled on. "No, wait, get off of me Faith." This time there was no request as the angry girl followed up the command with a shove.

"Oh come on B, you were having just as much fun as I was." The brunette smirked at the blonde while slowly licking her lips. When no instant reply came from the blonde slayer the ex rogue once against began to close the space between the two. "You knew I would walk by here on my way home. You knew I would feel you in here and that I would find you standing in the dark, all alone. All alone, standing in front of the window where you watched me and I watched you."

When the slightly older slayer turned to try and block out what the other girl was saying she immediately felt the brunette press up against her back and arms wrap around her front.

"What's the matter B, afraid to get your hands dirty? Afraid to just cut loose and do what feels good?" As each word left Faith's mouth her hands slide up Buffy's abdomen and cupped the blonde slayer's breasts. "You know as well as I do that this feels too good to ignore." Faith knew Buffy's resolve was about to crumble as she felt the blonde's entire body shiver from just licking the shell of her ear.

_I ordered a frappuccino. Where's my fucking frappuccino?_

The strange voice followed by the chorus of Jay Z's Dirt off Your Shoulder caused both girls to snap back to reality. Pulling out of Faith's arms the blonde slayer went over to her coat and pulled her cell phone out of one of the pockets.

"Hey Dawn….yeah..no…I'm on my way." Pausing for a moment the blonde looked back at the brunette. "I just got caught up in something but I'm done so I'll be right there." Staring intensely into the other slayer's eyes when she said I'm done, Buffy tried to get her point across.

"B." Faith said as she broke eye contact and started moving toward the other girl.

"No." A hand shot up stopping the ex rogue in her place. "We aren't going to do this, especially right now with everything that is going on. This road is familiar and I am not willing to just close my eyes, walk down it with you and end up being the bad guy again. I'm still mad at you." Buffy said as she went to leave the room.

"Yeah you must be wicked mad what with the way you were shoving your tongue down my throat." Faith could give a bitchy attitude just as good as was given to her.

Pausing at the doorway Buffy kept her back to the dark slayer. For moment Faith expected the older girl to turn around and slap her or at least yell but what she did was worse, Buffy just sighed and walked away. Once again Faith found herself in the dark game room, alone.

AN: The frappuccino ringtone is an actual ringtone. Sometimes I call my tiny friend when she is right next to me just to hear the ring.


	14. Love In The Club Remix

AN: So I noticed that my story has been very Buffy heavy so I decided to put a little more SON in this chapter. I am glad to see people are still enjoying the ride even though you all may want to shake me from all of the drama. So I am playing around with a couple idea in this chapter and I would like some thoughts on it. Anyway this chapter was inspired by the song Love In This Club Pt. 2 (Remix) by Usher featuring Beyonce (I dislike Lil Wayne). Also I want to give a holla to my homie Gina for being my AWESOME beta!!!! ENJOY!

Chapter 14: Love In This Club Pt. 2 (Remix)

"Why are we here?" Kennedy complained for about the seventh club. For the last two hours the annoyed brunette found herself sitting at a crowded bar surrounded by young, overly-hyper Slayers. When Faith had suggested the two of them go out and have some fun, she didn't expect to be here; she expected to be having fun.

"Damn, Ken, I thought you loved going clubbing." Faith spoke while looking everywhere around them as if she was trying to seek someone out.

"Hell yeah, I love clubbing—but we aren't clubbing. Clubbing is going somewhere with a twenty-one crowd and up. Clubbing is going to a hot place with my hot girl and I work her all over the dance floor while they're playing some banging music. What you have me doing is coming to some teen club where the drinks are overpriced and the girl are untouchable, not that I would touch any of them, but I feel old just looking." Looking down at her fifteen dollar Sex on the Beach, the short brunette let out a sigh.

"Okay I get it, you're bored and we'll leave in second, geez. I just like swinging by here on the weekends to make sure the girls are behaving." Although Faith does make sure her girls are being good, that rarely is the reason she comes here. Faith is well aware of Ashley's "player" reputation at school, and just wanted to make sure things never got out of hand. Jealous Slayers can be very dangerous.

After about another thirty minutes and the third Hannah Montana song, Faith decided to put Kennedy out of her misery. Giving the very annoyed Slayer her best smirk, the two downed the last of their many shots –which were needed by the second Hannah song— and took their leave. Even though Ashley's calm behavior around her sister and best friend was what ultimately made Faith feel like she could leave, if she had waited just a few more minutes the new arrivals probably would have made her stay the entire night. Even Kennedy wouldn't have bitched and moaned.

Walking into the club and going straight over to the DJ booth was Dawn Summers and Spencer Carlin, sister and cousin to the one and only Buffy Summers. Rolling their eyes at the horrible music, the two quickly made their way over to the DJ, and luckily for both the girls and the crowd, Dawn knew the Slayer playing the bad music and easily convinced her to spin some better tunes with a dirtier beat.

While the majority of the club noticed the change to better music, three occupants were more focused on the two people responsible for the change.

"Damn," Kyla said slowly as she stared off into the distance. Currently the short brown- haired girl was hanging out at a booth with her sister and their best friend. "Are they actually wearing those clothes or is that shit just painted on." Normally when the two cousins walked around campus they were wearing girly-yet-comfortable attire—but not tonight.

Tonight these girls were dressed to kill in tight shirts and short skirts. How did they convince Buffy to let them out of the house?

"I'll be right back; I want to see if they feel as good as they look," Before the two girls could stop him, Aiden was already on his feet and walking over to the two sexy cousins.

"I may have to slap him for this," Kyla said as she watched her friend start up a conversation with the girls.

"I'll hold him for you." Was the first thing Ashley has said since she first saw Spencer walk into the club. Ashley always knew Spencer was breathtaking, but instead of treasuring her like a queen, mentally Ashley had very dirty things in mind for Ms. Carlin and her skimpy outfit. Although the sisters knew Aiden was trying to charm the cousins, it was fun to watch them laugh and think his cheesy come-lines were jokes. It didn't take long for defeat to show up in his body language, but instead of being upset by the rejection and stomping away, Aiden turned back to his table and made an obvious gesture for the cousins to follow him.

"I hope you both didn't miss me too much, but I brought back guests." He said sounding pleased with himself, as though that was the goal from the beginning. Before anyone even had a chance to blink, Kyla immediately got out of the booth and gave Aiden a little push to sit down. As soon as he did, Kyla pushed his shoulder so he would move to the center of the booth. In her next move Kyla sat down and moved in leaving the spot at the edge of the booth empty. Smiling up at Dawn, the shorter of the Davies sisters patted the spot next to her indicating she should sit down.

When Dawn looked over at Spencer, clearly wondering where she was going to sit, Ashley moved pretty quickly to do just as her sister did. Scooting further into the booth, she left her side at the edge empty and looked hopeful toward Spencer. Without giving it much more thought the cousins took their places next to the very happy sisters. If it wasn't for the sigh, all four girls probably would have forgotten about the now lonely guy sitting in the middle.

"So ladies, "Aiden spoke up while leaning forward. "I have to say I'm surprised you're sister let you out of the house dressed like that. I heard she was pretty uptight." Though the other two girls at the table were just as curious as he, they rolled their eyes at the way he phrased his question.

"Well, Buffy knew we wanted to go out and have some fun, but all she made up promise was that we would come here instead of trying to get into the twenty-one and up places. As for the wardrobe, she is working late tonight and then plans to do a patrol. So if we time it right, we'll get home before she does and she never has to know." After sharing their plan with the small group, Dawn gave Spencer a smirk; the duo having done this many times in the past.

"I must say I am really impressed." Kyla said as she leaned more toward Dawn, there was very little personal space between the two at this point.

"Good, I do aim to please." Everyone at the table, minus Aiden, could hear the double meaning in Dawn's words and the look she was giving the smaller brunette seemed almost private. "So you guys want anything to drink, it's on Spencer and me?" When Dawn broke her eye contact with Kyla to speak, the young Davies sister looked dazed and confused.

"Sure, I'll help you guys get them!" Aiden volunteered excitedly and completely oblivious to what just transpired between the two girls.

"If he keeps trying to cock block me, I may have to kick his ass." Kyla said once Dawn, Spencer, and Aiden left for drinks.

"Oh calm down, Kyla, we both know he has no clue these girls aren't into him. I would feel bad for him if Spencer didn't look so good tonight." Turning around to look where the others were, Ashley saw the blonde she was talking and thinking about leaning on the bar in front of her. Though Aiden was talking to the girls while they waited for drinks one could easily tell the girls weren't listening. Instead the brunette Slayer could tell Spencer was listening to the song by the way she was moving her hips to the beat.

The only reason Ashley even blinked while watching the blonde's backside is because Spencer suddenly stopped. When the Slayer's eyes slowly travelled up her hips, she saw the blonde was looking over her shoulder directly at the brunette. Ashley thought she should feel guilty for looking, but that feeling never came. Instead she felt hot. Staring straight into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, Ashley gave the blonde a suggestive smirk. Smiling back the smirk she was given, Spencer once again started to move her hips to the beat while maintaining eye contact with the brunette. The only reason Ashley's private show stopped was because their drinks were ready.

When the three came back to the table, Kyla once again made Aiden sit in the middle. Apparently satisfied with his time-only with the two hotties and his alcoholic drink, he barely complained when sliding in.

"Aid, this doesn't look like our usual drinks." Kyla announced before even trying what was in front of her.

"I tried to get the usual, but they only let me get my Cosmo. They said they knew what to get you guys." Aiden quickly explained.

"Oh yeah," Kyla smirked in Dawn's directly, "did you pick out my drink?"

"Well, Aiden did say you tend to enjoy vodka and tonic but I had something else in mind." Dawn spoke as if they were the only two in the club.

"So what did you get me?"

"A Screaming Orgasm, and trust me you'll love it."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ashley turned to Spencer with a glance at her drink and a questioning look for the blonde.

"It's a Buttery Nipple, one of my favorites." The blonde replied with a smile that meant more than words.

"Do you want to dance?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"Definitely." When the pair turned to tell the others they were going to dance they noticed two of the table occupants were missing.

"They just left." Aiden shrugged when they looked in his direction. "Think they still want their drinks?"

"You can have all of the drinks, Aid; we're going to hit the dance floor." Ashley said as she and Spencer stood up and took off.

When the girls hit the floor it was packed with people, but neither girl seemed upset about how close they were going to have to dance with each other. Words seemed irrelevant when the blonde with stunning blue eyes and the brunette with super strength moved together. Each move seemed so intimate, so special, every time one of them would roll their body into the other, it was as if matching the perfect puzzle pieces together. The brown-eyed Slayer felt how right this was. Regardless of her past, Ashley knew this feeling was more than anything she's ever felt before.

"I want to kiss you," She whispered in Spencer's ear when the blonde pressed her back against the brunette's front; and the more this goddess grinded her ass into Ashley, the harder it was for her to think.

"We shouldn't," Was the response the Slayer received. Unable to control herself, she spun the other girl around to face her.

"You _want_ to kiss me." There was no cocky undertone in Ashley's voice as she stared into Spencer's eyes.

"You can't always have what you want." The blonde spoke as her eyes traveled from the brunette's eyes to her lips and back again.

"You can have me." With that said, Ashley slowly moved forward and lightly brushed her lips against Spencer's. Just as she was moving her head back the blonde jerked forward and initiated a long, hard kiss with the Slayer. Not wanting to stop the best kiss she ever had, Ashley wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her and pressed their bodies against each other. The kiss could have gone on forever, neither girl seemed to notice the people moving around them, but forever belongs to no one.

When the need to breathe became too great, the pair separated but remained wrapped around one another. Ashley wanted to speak, she wanted to tell Spencer everything in that moment, but standing there, staring into the other girl's eyes, Ashley was lost and could barely remember her own name.

"Spencer!" Completely shattering their moment, Dawn came running up to her cousin. "Spencer, it's almost two, we need to leave before Buffy gets home." Though obviously worried about getting caught by her sister, the two girls could tell by Dawn's messed up hair and lipstick she was probably flustered for another reason as well, and when Kyla showed up a second later looking extremely pleased with herself as she eyed the taller brunette, the other reason was pretty clear.

"We'll call you." Dawn yelled as she grabbed Spencer, pulled her through the crowd and out the door.

"I think I'm in love," Kyla sighed as she turned to walk back to their table. Ashley barely acknowledged her sister, especially since she seemed to fall in love on a weekly basis.

Right now all Ashley could do was stare longingly at the door.

6


	15. Echo

AN: I know I know two chapters posted within a month, it's pretty shocking. I wanted this to be posted sooner but I took longer writing it than I thought and my beta became extremely busy. I was throwing ideas around for this chapter but as soon as Echo by Incubus come on I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten over the course of this story, I really do appreciate them. Also big thanks to my beta!!!

One more thing, my beta just told me that she has become wicked busy and doesn't like think she can be my beta anymore so if anyone wants to volunteer for the job just let me know. However, if you volunteer it's not just one story it's for my other fuffy fic as well. Anyway I hope enjoy!!

Chapter 15: Echo

While girls night out seemed to last not as long as Kennedy would have liked, it was certainly too long for Faith. It wasn't as though the older Slayer had a horrible time with the girl she would consider her best friend; she just wasn't in the mood to go out.

The only reason she had left campus to begin with was because she couldn't stand being there while Buffy and Willow rifled through her things. Her plan had been to slay some vamps, get good and drunk at one of the local bars, and then call it a night.

Of course then she ran into Kennedy. And since she mentioned everyone was going clubbing, she decided to check up on Ashley. She also figured if she had to suffer through bad music, she was making Ken go with her. But once she had determined there'd be no trouble from Ashley, she was going back to her original plan.

However, getting rid of Kennedy was harder than she thought. Once they had left the club, Faith tried to back out of meeting up with the others, but when she saw the dejected expression on the younger brunette, Faith quickly changed her mind.

Even though her friend put up a tough front, Faith knew Kennedy was still hurting from the fight she'd been having with the redhead. Taking a deep breath, the ex-rogue put her plans on the back burner and went clubbing with Kennedy for a few more hours.

As soon as the a.m. started to come around, Faith felt she had done her time and told the group she was leaving. As she started to walk away, Kennedy showed up at her side saying she guessed should probably be heading back too.

Though the older Slayer knew her friend wanted to stay longer, she also knew she had a good reason to leave. If she stayed, the others would eventually ask her questions about Willow, and Faith doubted that Kennedy wanted the whole school knowing that the witch wasn't very happy with her at the moment. The two walked back to the school in silence, both obviously in deep thought. But as they parted ways, Faith was quick to leave the campus once again.

Finally back on track with her original plans, Faith stood in the middle of the cemetery eager for her first vamp of the night to cross her path. After almost thirty minutes of waiting, a presence finally alerted the Slayer's senses. However, it wasn't a vampire.

"Hey B, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?"

"It didn't seem so dangerous until now."

Faith assumed the look the blonde Slayer was throwing her way was probably meant to be a glare. The ex-rogue should have been offended by the other girl's look and words, but she was more interested in the distance Buffy seemed dead set on keeping between them.

"Ouch, B. You know just how to sting me." The brunette intoned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and took a few forward steps toward the girl. When Buffy took a few backward steps of her own, a smirk graced Faith's lips.

"Why are you backing up, B? I don't bite," Pausing for a moment, the dark haired girl licked her lips, "Actually, I think we both know that's a lie."

Although she didn't want to seem weak in front of Faith, Buffy quickly broke her eye contact with the younger girl. Moments like this frustrated the older Slayer to no end. She's supposed to be stronger than this, she's supposed to be the leader of the Slayer world…but when Faith looks at her like that, she doesn't even know how to be.

"Do you actually want something, Faith?" Buffy needed to end this.

"Can we talk?" It should have been easy for the older Slayer to say no.

"About what?" But she just couldn't.

"Everything?" Faith asked as if she were a child trying to get away with breaking her mother's favorite lamp.

Everything covered so much ground that Buffy was terrified to say yes. She didn't come here for Faith, but as the days kept passing she wondered if that thought would stay true.

"Talking never really works for us," The blonde spoke as she turned to leave.

"That's because we never tried before. I'm tired of watching you walk away from me, B." As strong as her voice sounded, Faith was shaking on the inside and it really didn't help when she heard Buffy laugh in an unhappy manner to herself.

"Yeah, it must be pretty hard for you. I am just so sorry." The sarcasm dripped from each word Buffy spoke and when she stared down Faith, her normally stunning eyes seemed to harden with great anger. "I mean really, to just put yourself out there and be rejected with almost no explanation must be like a slap in the face. How do you even find the strength to look at me?"

"I didn't walk away from you. Walking away implies someone is there watching you leave, and you were already checked out at that point." Faith didn't want a fight but she would take whatever Buffy would give.

"Did you expect me to beg? Or to ask you to give it all up so you could stay and resent me?" It was hard to tell if the blonde Slayer was more upset or pissed-off. "But that doesn't really matter, because we both know you still would have let."

Sometimes in a make-or-break fight the answers aren't worth saying. Half the time people just fight to be right even if it means losing the bigger picture, and that's where Faith found herself. There in that cemetery— surrounded by their shared destiny but torn by their shared lust, or maybe that more important all-consuming thing— she saw the crossroads that she and Buffy were at. She would never be right, for one person's reasons are just another person's excuses, but she found comfort in knowing the same goes for the older Slayer. What it ended up coming down to for Faith, was what seemed much more important than being right.

"I blamed you for my life," She began, "The years before I met you and a good chunk of the ones after that night outside of the Bronze were spent in anger. It took me a long time to get to the point where I didn't want to hit you every time I saw you. Majority of that is not your fault, but it's still hard."

"I know what you're going to say-"

Faith interrupted Buffy before words could come out her the blonde's opened mouth.

"I didn't know you for the majority of my life, but unlike you I actually knew of your existence. Happy girls with nice families, families that you could count on, and then I was a potential hearing about the great Buffy Summers who saved everyone and slayed all the big bads. All of that shit were issues I had to deal with, and I have, but damn it, B, I wanted you to save me so bad, but instead I got a knife in the gut."

Though internally Buffy resented the younger girl's words, she couldn't find it within herself to vocalize her turmoil.

"At the end of the day I wish I could change what happened, but knowing the type of person I was, I saw the same outcome happening every time. Maybe I just expected more from you then I did myself. We were kids, and though it took me a long time, I know I can move past all of that…I just need to know if you can."

It was a risky move for Faith. Everything she thought was just laid out on the table and she had no control on what Buffy's decision would be. Her only satisfaction was finally letting it all out with no bullshit getting in the way.

***********

A shrieking fire alarm sort of noise filled the overwhelmingly dark room, waking the sleeping blonde from her very peaceful slumber. Quickly sitting up in her bed and scrambling around for her phone, the young girl with blue eyes noticed her cousin/roomie was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Hey sexy, you miss me?" The husky voice instantly woke Spencer and sent tingles all over her body.

"Hey Ashley. Not that I mind, but, um, how did you get my number?" Though she felt stupid for asking the question, she was pretty curious.

"Well babe, if you look you'll probably see that your cousin is currently not sleeping in the bed next to yours." Even though Spencer was a bit creeped out, she was even more curious as to how Ashley knew that.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm outside your window," Since the brunette soundly completely sincere, Spencer quickly looked to her window only to see the night sky, "Ha ha, I'm just fucking with you," Ashley laughed from the other end.

"Oh good. I sleep naked and I didn't want you to get a peek yet."

"What?" The other girl said like she choked on her tongue.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you; but how did you know Dawn wasn't in the room with me?" Truth was Spencer actually slept in her bra and boy shorts, but she didn't think Ashley earned that information yet.

"Damn, too bad...anyway, before they came and found us, Dawn and Kyla exchanged numbers and Kyla called her as soon as we left the club. While she was waiting for a cab with Aiden, she handed me her phone and Dawn gave me your number." When she heard silence from the other end, Ashley continued on. "I figured if she was up talking to my sister, then I should call you up and keep you company. Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't," Spencer finally replied after making Ashley sweat it out for a few moments, "So are you already back at the dorms?"

"Uh-huh. I waited till I got back to call. Figured I might get caught sneaking in after curfew if I made too much noise." Ashley had literally just walked in the room when she had dialed Spencer's number. "So, if you don't sleep naked, what are you wearing to bed?"

"Sorry Ash, but I don't think you've earned that type of information." Not yet at least.

"I'll share if you share." Eager to have something exciting to share, the brunette started undressing for bed as she talked on the phone. It was so sexy for her to hear Spencer's voice as she peeled different articles of clothing off her body, until she too was in a skimpy bra and boy shorts.

"Nice try," Spencer laughed.

"Fine," Ashley finally gave up, "But I can't promise my dreams won't have you in something skimpy or maybe nothing at all."

"Neither can I."

Tease.


End file.
